Alleine Oder vielleicht doch nicht?
by SonnyMonny
Summary: also ich glaub es ist mal zeit für ein neues summary XD.... Es geht darum, dass Hermine sich alleine fühlt, da Harry und Ron nicht mehr bei ihr sind und sie bekommt immer mehr mit ihrem Erzfeind Draco zu tun..nach sehhrr langer zeit das 11 kapitel!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch bekomme ich für all das hier Geld und es ist nicht meine Absicht irgendwelche Urheberrechte zu verletzen. Achja die Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling.

Also vllt muss ich hier noch kurz was erklären : ´...´ Gedanken , "..." reden, (..) meine unwichtigen Kommentare die ich ziwschendurch mal in die Story werfe.

Der Sturz

Die meisten Geschichten fangen mit "es war einmal.." _(oder so ähnlich...) _an, diese fängt aber mit einem Schrei an.

Dieser Schrei entfuhr Hermine Granger als sie die Treppen zum Kreker herunter fiel, obwohl runterfallen etwas ungenau ist, genau genommen wurde sie geschubst, davon war sie jedenfalls überzeugt. Der Übeltäter war natürlich Draco Malfoy _(wer sonst), _der zwar unglaublich süß aussah, das musste selbst Hermine zugeben, aber ein riesen Arschloch war.

"Malfoy, kannst du nicht einmal aufpassen, ich hätte mir was brechen können!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Zu ihrer überraschung blieb der junge Slytherin stehn und und kam zurück.

"Hast du dir denn was gebrochen?", fragte er fast besorgt _(die Betonung liegt auf fast)._

Die beiden Jugendlichen waren gleichermaßen von diesem Satz überrascht.

Hermine ´hab ich mich grade verhört oder hat er wirklich gefragt ob ich mir was gebrochen hab?´ Draco ´seit wann intressiert es mich ob sich dieses Schlammbult was getan hat... obwohl süß ist sie irgendwie... oh mein gott was denk ich da? Böser Draco ... böser Draco...´

Hermine die ihre Stimme zuerst wieder gefunden hatte sagte: "Nein gebrochen hab ich mir nix.´

"Schade!", antwortete Draco mit seiner üblichen arroganten Stimme und seinem überheblichen Lächeln.

Hermine ´und da ist er wieder meine Damen und Herren der alt bekannte Draco Malfoy das größte Arschloch das die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat´.

"Aber ich _hätte _mir was brechen können.", schrie sie ihn an.

"Erstens,Granger, wiederholst du dich, zweitens _hast _du dir aber nichts gebrochen und drittens hab ich dich nicht geschubst."

"Achja wer wars denn dann deiner Meinung nach?"

"Du bist gestolpert du tolpatschiges Ding, außerdem" er bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und schaute ihr tief in die Augen, das es Hermine den Atem verschlug und sie Angst bekam "würde ich mir nicht die Hände schmutzig machen und dich anfassen du wertloses Schlammblut!", flüsterte er gefährlich leise.

"Achja, und wieso bist du dann zurück gekommen als ich dich gerufen habe? Du hättest ja auch weiter gehen können und mich hier liegen lassen.", flüsterte Hermine genauso leise zurück.

Darauf wusste auch Draco keine Antwort ´Wieso bin ich zurück gekommen mir kann doch egal sein was mit Granger passiert.´. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht anmerken das selbst er ratlos war und antwortete: "Ich bin zurück gekommen um klar zustellen das ich dich nicht geschubst habe, sonst läufst du noch zu McGonagall und heuelst ihr vor ich hätte dir wehgetan und das bedeutet für mich ich würde äger bekommen. Ärger auf den ich gut verzichten kann."

"Gut dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder gehen."

"Das werde ich auch tun!" damit drehte er sich um und wollte gehen als er aufeinmal ein leisen Aufschrei hinter sich hörte und sich erneut umdrehte.

Hermine hatte versucht aufzustehn jedoch tat ihr Knöchel höllisch weh und sie fiel erneut hin.

"Scheint so als hättest du dir doch was getan."

"Achja dir kanns doch egal sein, denn du bist ja nicht Schuld daran!", antwortete Hermien genervt.

"Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht ich habe keine Schuld, aber alleine kommst du hier nicht hoch und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist alle anderen sind schon in ihrem Klassenzimmer."

Das war Hermine wirklich noch nicht aufgefallen und Draco hatte recht ohne Hilfe kam sie nicht hoch, aber sie würde ihn niemals um Hilfe bitten, niemals lieber würde sie hier die gesamte Stunde sitzen und auf die anderen Schüler warten als sich von Malfoy helfen zu lassen. Aber sie brauchte ihn gar nicht zu fragen, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort hiefte er sie hoch und trug sie die Treppen hinauf. Wieso? Nun das wusste selbst er nicht genau er war sich nur sicher es sei falsch sie hier liegen zu lassen.

Hermine war esjedoch gar nicht recht sie strampelte mit den Beinen und schlug ihn mit ihren Fäusten auf die Brust.

"Lass mich runter, Malfoy, ich schwöre wenn du mich nicht sofort runter lässt schrei ich.", schrie sie ihn an.

"Ach du wilst noch lauter schrein als jetzt? Das geht?", fragte er amüsiert und Hermine wurde sofort rot und hörte auf um sich zu treten und zu schlagen, ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen das sie geschrien hat. Den Weg zum Krankenflügel brachten sie, ohne noch ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, hinter sich. Als sie vorm Krankenflügel ankamen ließ Draco sie wieder runter, Hermine war noch nie aufgefallen wie kurz der Weg war und sie sehnte sich etwas zurück in Dracos Arme (was sie jedoch selbst unter Folter nich zugeben würde).

"Du schuldest mir was, Granger.", rief er Hermine im gehen zu.

Madam Pomfrey konnte natürlich sofot den verstauchten Fuß von Hermine heilen, jedoch verordenete sie ihr einen Tag Bettruhe. Das war war Hermine ganz recht denn so hatte sie Zeit über alles noch mal nachzudenken, nicht nur über den Sturz sondern auch über das was in den Ferien passiert war.

Denn es war viel passiert...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okey das ist mein erstes Chappie hoffe es gefällt euch,denn ich hab mir viel Mühe gegeben.

und seht ihr da unten diesen süßen lila button er schreit doch grade zu danach angeklickt zu werden hort ihr es auch?

LG SonnyMonny


	2. Chapter 2

Abschied für immer?

Hermine konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen sie drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und wieder zurück.

Sie fühlte sich einsam im Krankenflügel, eigentlich schon seit Schulbegin fühlte sie sich allein und sie wünschte sich, wie schon so oft seit Anfang des Schuljahres _(was erst vor einer Woche war)_ Harry und Ron wären bei ihr. So schlief sie schließlich doch mit Tränen in den Augen ein.

**Flashback:**

Es war ein schöner Sommertag,die Ferien hatten grade erst begonnen, aber Hermine saß schon über ihren Hausaufgaben und erledigte viele Extra-Arbeiten die sie sich von den Lehrern vor den Ferien hat geben lassen. Kurzum alles war wie immer.

Sie war froh wieder zu Hause bei ihren Eltern zu sein aber sie vermisste schon jetzt ihre beiden besten Freunde Harry und Ron.

Sie grübelte grade über ihre Arithmatik Hausaufgaben, als sie plötzlich ein klopfen am Fenster aus den Gedanken riss. Sie blickte auf und sah Hedwig, Harrys Eule, vorm Fenster mit einem Brief von ihm fliegen.

Harry verbrachte die Ferien wieder im Fuchsbau also vermutete Hermine das der Brief auch von Ron kam. Sie sprang erfreut von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte zum Fenster.

"Hedwig, es freut mich dich zu sehen!", begrüßte Hermine die Eule und krauelte ihr den Kopf. Hedwig gefiel das sichtlich und sie begann mit dem Schnabel zu klappern. Hermine nahm schnell den Brief von ihrem Fuß ab und stellte ihr eine kleine Schüssel mit Wasser hin.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_was machst du so? Ron und ich haben eine Wette abgeschloßen. Er sagt du hast schon mit den Hausaufgaben angefangen und ich meinte du du fängst erst in einer Woche an und genießt noch ein bisschen das wundervolle Wetter._

_Treffen wir uns nächste Woche in der Winkelgassa? Ron und ich müssen dir etwas erzählen, aber nicht mit dem Brief wir wollen es dir lieber persönlich sagen._

_Schick eine Antwort mit Hedwig zurück._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Harry und Ron_

Hermine wunderte sich sehr über diesen Brief. Was war es das Ron und Harry ihr nicht mit dem Brief sagen konnten?

Sie drehte den Zettel um und schrieb, mit ihrer fein säuberlichen Handschrift:

_Lieber Harry und Ron,_

_am Donnerstag gehen ich und meine Eltern in die Winkelgasse dort können wir uns dann treffen._

_Hermine_

_P.s: Harry du hast die Wette gewonnen._

Hermine betrachtete noch einmal ihren Brief. Sie wusste der letzte Satz entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, aber sie wollte nicht das ihre Freunde denken sie würde nur über den Hausaufgaben brühten.

Sie band Hedwig den Brief um und sah ihr hinterher, als sie zurück flog.

Das Wetter war wirklich herlich. Die Sonne schien und am Himmel war weit und breit keine Wolke zu sehen, aber trotzdem war es nicht zu heiss, denn ein kühler Wind wehte leicht.

Als der Wind leicht durch ihre Haare fuhr und ihre Haut zu streicheln schien fasste sie einen entschluss, sie packte ihre Schulsachen weg, zog sich schnell ihr neues Sommerkleid an und ging raus. Harry hatte recht, so ein wundervolles Wetter musste man einfach genießen.

Der Donnerstag kam schnell und Hermine war froh ihre beiden besten Freunde wieder zu sehen. Demnach umarmte sie die beiden stürmisch. Harry und Ron freuten sich auch, aber die beiden schienen auch etwas nervös zu sein.

"Was ist denn los ihr beiden? Ihr macht so ein nervösen Eindruck. Hat es etwas damit zu tun was ihr mir sagen wollt? So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, also spuckts aus.", forderte Hermine die beiden auf.

"Weißt du Hermine es ist nicht so einfach es dir zu erklären...",begann Ron doch weiter kam er nicht denn seine Stimme,die am Ende des Satzes nur noch ein flüstern war, versagte nun ganz.

"Also Hermine", begann Harry jetzt."Ich und Ron... nunja... Ron und ich.."

"Was ist mit euch beiden?", Hermine wunderte sich sehr über ihre beiden Freunde. Sie war ja einiges von den beiden gewohnt, aber so komisch haben sie sich noch nie verhalten.

"Wir werden nicht nach Hogwarts zurück gehen!", antwortete Harry so schnell, als ob er angst hätte das sein Mut ihn wieder verlässt wenn er es langsamer sagen würde.

Hermine dachte sie hätte sich verhört, aber als sie in die Gesichter ihrer beiden Freunde schaute wusste sie das es nicht so war. Harry und Ron, ihre beiden besten Freunde, saßen wirklich vor ihr und erzählten ihr das sie nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gehen wollten. Es entstand eine lange Pause bis Ron seine Stimme wiederfand: "Hermine,sag doch bitte etwas. Egal was, aber sag etwas dein Schweigen ist ja kaum zu ertragen."

"Was soll ich denn sagen, Ron? Ihr beide scheint euch eurer Sache sicher zu sein.", Hermines Stimme zitterte, sie konnte nicht glauben das sie ihr nächtes Jahr ohne die beiden verbringen würde, denn eins stand für sie fest.

Sie würde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen.

"Lass es uns dir erklären. Wir werden nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gehen,weil Rons Vater ein Platz in einer Ausbildung für Auroren hat. Da Voldemort zurück ist, dachten Ron und ich uns das es die Chance wäre. Er hat natürlich auch einen Platz für dich, wenn du willst."

"Nein,Harry! Ich werde erst einmal meine Schule zuende machen."

"Das haben wir uns schon fast gedacht.", sagte Ron nun.

Dann entstand wieder eine Pause. Hermine fühlte sich betrogen, ihre beiden besten Freunde wollten sie verlassen sie einfach in Hogwarts zurück lassen. Sie wussten doch genau das sie dieses Angebot nicht annehmen würde, also warum ließen sie sie alleine.

Plötzlich stand Hermien auf, flüsterte noch ein "Viel Glück!" und verschwand aus dem Café, aus der Straße, aus Harry und Rons Leben. Harry und Ron fühlten sich mies deswegen, aber sie wussten auch das es wichtig war genug Auroren für den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort bereit zu haben.

Hermines Eltern machten sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen um Hermine. Sie aß nichts mehr und war völlig in sich zurück gezogen, seit dem letzen Treffen mit ihren Freunden, und wenn sie Hermien fragten was denn los sei murmelte sie nur irgendetwas das sich anhörte wie "Gar nichts!". Natürlich schickten Harry und Ron ihr immer wieder Briefe,aber Hermine las sie nicht einmal sie schmiess sie geschloßen weg.

**Flashback End.**

Hermine wachte mitten in der Nacht wieder auf. Erst wusste sie nicht wo sie war, aber schnell fiel ihr der Sturz und Dracos Hilfe wieder ein.

Sie wollte nicht länger über Ron und Harry nachdenken, das hatte ihr schon so oft Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Also dachte sie über Draco nach. Er hatte sich so seltsam benommen er hatte ihr doch tatsächlich geholfen.

Aber was das schlimmste war, Hermine hatte es bei ihm auf dem Arm gefallen. Das leugnete sie zwar selbst vor sich, aber tief in ihrem inneren wusste sie das es ihr gefallen hat.

Zur selbern Zeit im Kerker hing Draco ähnlichen Gedanken nach. Auch er konnte nicht schlafen, er wunderte sich sehr über sich selbst er hatte doch tatsächlich Granger -dieses Schlammblut- geholfen. Aber was das schlimmste war als ihre Haare seine Wange streifte und sie sich an seine Brust lehnte um nicht runter zufallen, kribbelte es in seinem ganzen Körper. Konnte es denn sein das es ihm gefallen hat... nein das war absurd, das konnte nicht sein... aber wieso hat er ihr dann geholfen... nein Draco du empfindest NICHTS für sie du hasst sie sie ist ein kleines Schlammblut, sie ist Granger...

So kämpfte die ganze Nacht über Dracos Herz gegen sein Verstand. Jedoch gewann wie schon so oft wenn er über Hermine

nachdachte _(denn das war keinesfalls das erste mal)_ sein Kopf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okey das wars mal wieder. Das zweite Kapitel ist fertig! Ich freu mich riesig über meine ersten Reviews!

DANKE euch beiden! (meine ersten fans :D) Hoffe ich bekomm noch ein par mehr, auch wenn das Kapitel nicht grade sonderlich lang ist.

LG, SonnyMonny


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mir ist aufgefallen letztes mal hab ich den Disclaimer vergessen. Das hol ich jetzt hier nach. Also mir gehören die Charaktere nicht. Nur die Story. Ich bekomme kein Geld dafür und es ist nicht meine Absicht irgendwelche Urheberrecht zu verletzen. Die Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling.

Anmerkung: Also ich suche ganz dringend einen Beta-Leser bzw. Leserin. Was auch nötig ist, denn, wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, sind meine Texte nicht grade frei von Fehlern. Wenn ihr interesse habt dann schreibt es in einem Review.

Der Neue

´Oh, nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein!´, mit diesem Gedanke wachte Hermine auf. In fünf Minuten würde die erste Stunde beginnen und Hermine würde zu spät kommen. Was das Schlimmste war sie hatte gleich die erste doppelt Stunde Zaubertränke in diesem Jahr. Sie stand auf und wollte aus dem Krankenflügel rauschen als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte:

"Oh, nein, Miss Granger! Begeben sie sich sofort wieder ins Bett. Sie werden heute nicht zum Unterricht gehen."

Hermien drehte sich wie ertappt um und lächelte Madame Pomfrey unschuldig an.

"Aber, Madame Pomfrey, mein Knöchel ist doch wieder vollkommen genesen. Ausserdem hat das Schuljahr gerade erst begonnen da kann ich doch nicht dem Unterricht fern bleiben."

"Das müssen sie wohl, Miss Granger, denn ich bin hier die Krankenschwester und bestimme wann sie wieder in den Unterricht dürfen und wann nicht. Ausserdem kann einer ihrer Mitschüler ihnen die Notizen vorbeibringen. Und jetzt wieder ab ins Bett!"

Widerwillig begab Hermine sich zu ihrem Bett und legte sich wieder hin.

Immer das gleiche mit diesem Mädchen!´, dachte Madame Pomfrey kopfschüttelnd und verschwand.

´Warum ausgerechnet ich? Hätte Brown oder Longbottom das nicht machen können? Obwohl Longbottom wäre warscheinlich keine gute Idee... Aber wieso denn ich?´, mürrisch war Draco auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Snape hatte ihn "gebeten" Hermine doch bitte die Aufzeichnungen der Stunde vorbei zubringen und McGonagall meinte: "Wenn sie schonmal dabei sind..", so war Draco jetzt mit den Aufzeichnungen des gesamten Tages beladen auf dem Weg zu Hermine.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen einfach in den Krankenflügel rein zugehen ihr die Notizen zu geben und sofort wieder zu verschwinden.

Jedoch machte Hermine ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Kaum hatte er ihr die Notizen gegeben und wollte auch schon verschwinden als er hinter sich Hermines Stimme hörte:

"Malfoy?"

Er drehte sich genervt um ´Mein schöner Plan...´ und sah wie Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und verzwifelt aussah.

"Was ist denn noch?", fragte er sie ärgerlich.

"Ich versteh das nicht...", murmelte sie leise, jedoch nicht leise genug, denn Malfoy hatte jedes Wort verstanden. Granger verstand etwas nicht das war ein Triumph für Draco. Er lächelte sein überheblichstes Lächeln das er in petto hatte und schnarrte: "Das ich das noch eimal mit erlaben darf! Die allwissende,neun-mal-kluge Granger weiß etwas nicht!"

Hermine wurde rot vor Zorn, sie hätte sich ja schon denken können das er sich nur über sie lustig machen würde.Warum war sie denn auch so dumm und hatte gehofft er würde es ihr erklären. Ärgerlich sagte sie:

"Verschwinde Malfoy! Ich brauch _deine_ Hilfe, ganz sicher nicht!"

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern das du sie gestern sehr wohl gebraucht hast.", sagte Malfoy. "Aber wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, bitte, meinetwegen mir kanns ja egal sein. Morgen will ich meine Notizen aber zurück, Granger!"

Damit verließ er den Krankenflügel.

Es dauerte nicht lange da beureute sie es Malfoy weg geschickt zu haben. Verwandlung war wirklich schwierig geworden und Dracos Notizen waren nicht grade sehr detalliert und sauber. Am Rand waren lauter Herzen gemalt, ganz gewiß von Parkinson, die wie eine Klette an ihm hing. Was Hermien beim besten Willen _(noch) _nicht verstehen konnte. Sie legte die Notizen weg, die sie zuvor fein säuberlich abgeschireben hatte, und nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag in die Bibliothek zu gehen um sich nocheinmal Bücher für Verwandlung anzugucken.

Mit der Zeit wurde Hermine langweilig. Sie war nicht das erste mal im Krankenflügel, aber sonst waren immer Harry und/oder Ron bei ihr. Noch nicht einmal Ginny hatte sich blicken lassen. Was Hermine ziemlich enttäuschte. Sie pfiff gerade eine traurige Melodie vor sich hin als plötlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel geöffnet wurde und ein humpelnder Junge hereinkam _(irgendwie haben sie alle etwas am Fuß ...). _Er kam lächelnd auf sie zu und setzte sich auf das Bett neben ihr. Er war sicher so alt wie Hermine, aber sie hatte ihn hier noch nie gesehen. Madame Pomfrey kümmerte sich sofort um ihn und verordnete ihm, genau wie Hermine zuvor einen Tag Bettruhe.

"Hi. Ich bin Pablo Bustamante. Und wie heißt du?", fragte er freundlich und streckte ihr die Hand endgegen. Hermine nahm sie zögernd und antwortete lächelnd: " Mein Name ist Hermine Granger."

"Du wunderst dich sicher warum du mich nicht kennst. Richtig?", fragter er, weil er ihr verdutztes Gesicht gesehen hat.

Hermine nickte leicht. Pablo legte sich jetzt ganz hin und erzählte:

"Ich hab mit meiner Familie in Spanien gelebt. Im Sommer hat mein Vater, aber eine Stelle im Englischen Ministerium bekommen und wir sind hierher gezogen. Meine Familie wollte nicht das ich so weit von ihnen weg bin und da sie Dumbledore persönlich kennen hielten sie es für eine gute Idee mich hier einzuschulen. Heute war mein erster Schultag hier. Ich bin nach Gryffendor gekommen. In welchem Haus bist du?"

"Ich bin auch in Gryffindor.", antwortete Hermine die froh war so eine nette Gesellschaft zu haben."Ich hab im _Tagespropheten_ über deinen Vater gelesen. Er scheint ja ein hohes Tier im Ministerium in Spanien gewesen zu sein." Pablo nickte und sie unterhielten sich noch fabelhaft bis in den späten Abend hinein. Bis Madame Pomfrey die beiden unterbrach, weil sie Hermine mitteilte das sie endlich entlassen sei.

"Man sieht sich, Hermine!", sagte Pablo zum Abschied. Hermine hatte sich noch nie so gut mit jemandem unterhalten, abgesehen von Ron und Harry natürlich. Pablo aber hatte es geschafft das sie nicht einmal an die beiden denken musste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Also das wars mal wieder. Ich weiß nicht sehr lang aber dafür bekommt ihr noch heute das nächste Kapitel. Versprochen!

Also ich möchte mich ganz lieb bei meinen Reviews bedanken. Also bei **just-me, xxx, Racoon, Tuniwell und Patricia. **

(Küsse verteilen!). Hoffe ich hab euch mit diesem Kapitel nicht enttäuscht.

LG SonnyMonny


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Also mir gehören die Charaktere nicht. Nur die Story. Ich bekomme kein Geld dafür und es ist nicht meine Absicht irgendwelche Urheberrecht zu verletzen. Die Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling.

Anmerkung: Also ich suche ganz dringend einen Beta-Leser bzw. Leserin. Was auch nötig ist, denn, wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, sind meine Texte nicht grade frei von Fehlern. Wenn ihr Interesse habt dann schreibt es in einem Review.

Abendliches Zusammentreffen

Als Hermine den Krankenflügel verließ war es grade Zeit zum Abendessen, jedoch hatte sie keinen Hunger und ging gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie nahm sich ein Buch und setzte sich auf einen Sessel gleich vor den Kamin, sonst waren diese Plätze immer besetzt aber es waren alle in der großen Halle und so konnte Hermine noch einige Momente in Ruhe verbringen.

Als Draco die große Halle betrat wanderte sein Blick sofort zum Griffyndor-Tisch. Er war schon etwas enttäuscht nicht die erhoffte Person zu sehen.

´Kann mir doch egal sein ob Granger zum Essen kommt oder nicht...´, mit diesem Gedanken und sich selber schelltent ließ er sich am Slytherin-Tisch nieder und hörte einem weniger interessanten Gespräch, falls man das so nennen konnte, zwischen Grabbe und Goyle mit halbem Ohr zu. Er dachte daran wie es war mit Hermine zu diskutieren sie war so schlagfertig und hatte genug Mut ihm mal die Meinung zu sagen. Weasly besaß diesen Mut sehr wohl auch, aber er ließ lieber seine Fäuste sprechen. Hermine dagegen kam mit nachvollziebaren und schlagfertigen Argumenten.

Er hing so seinen Gedanken nach als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte sich um und der erste Gedanke der ihm kam war : ´Oh, nein!´

"Draci, Schätzchen, wollen wir später noch runter zum See gehen?", plapperte Pansy in ihrer üblichen nervtötenden Stimme los. Draco widerstand der Versuchung "Ehr würde ich mir das Gesicht von Hagrids Köter abschlecken lassen,als dich auch nur in meine Nähe zu lassen." zu sagen und sagte statt dessen:"Tschuldigung hab keine Zeit!" und erhob sich vom Tisch. Eigentlich hatte er genug Zeit, denn seine Hausaufgaben hatte er schon erledigt und es stand auch kein Training an.

Er ging nicht in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum denn er hatte keine Lust das Pansy ihm wie ein Hund hinterherlief oder er wieder einer interlektuellen Diskussion zwischen Grabbe und Goyle beiwohnen musste.

Also wanderte er ein bisschen durchs Schloß ohne wirklich zu wissen wo seine Füße ihn hintrugen, um so erstaunter war er als er sich plötzlich in der Bibliothek wieder fand. Er schnappte sich das erst beste Buch, ohne auch nur auf den Titel zu gucken, und setzte sich an einen abgelgenen Sitzplatz von dem aus er aber genau erkennen konnte wer die Bibliothek betrat und wer sie verließ.

Erst jetzt schenkte er seinem Buchtitel beachtung, es war ein Muggelbuch das er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, geschweige den gelesen. Auf dem Einband stand in roter Schrift: **Romeo und Julia.**

Draco las es erst nur aus langeweile er hielt eigentlich nichts von Muggelbüchern jedoch hatte er auch keine Lust noch einmal aufzustehen und sich ein neues Buch zu holen. Mit der Zeit gefiel ihm das Buch immer mehr und er war letzendlich vollkommen vertieft in das Buch und merkte nicht wer die Bibliothek grade betrat.

Einige Minuten vorher im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum:

Langsam kamen die anderen vom Essen wieder, aber Hermine bemerkte es erst als Ginny sich plötzlich zu ihr setzte. Hermine blickte auf als sie merkte das jemand sie anstarrte.

"Na, wieder aus dem Krankenflügel zurück?", fragte Ginny.

"Wie man sieht.", antwortete Hermine knapp sie war noch etwas gekränkte das Ginny sie nicht besucht hat. Ginny merkte das auch sofort und sagte:"Es tut mir leid das ich dich nicht besucht habe, aber wir hatten Quidditchtraining und ich habe Luna versprochen ihr bei den Hausaufgaben für Snape zu helfen. "

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll und fragte jetzt endlich was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele lag:

"Ginny, wir beide haben doch kein Streit oder?"

Ginny merkte wie verunsichert Hermine war und kam auf sie zu.

"Natürlich nicht!" flüsterte sie und umarmte Hermine. Hermine war erleichtert, sie hatte das Gefühl Ginny ging ihr aus dem Weg. Als sich Ginny die Umarmung löste grinste sie Hermine breit an.

"Und wie gefällt dir der Neue, ich hab gehört ihr beide ward zusammen im Krankenflügel und habt euch gut verstanden."

"Er ist ganz nett.", murmelte Hermine, sie wusste worauf ihre Freundin hinaus wollte und fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Da fiel ihr plötzlich wieder etwas ein.

"Ginny ich muss in die Bibliothek. Verwandlung war so schwer ich möchte noch was nachgucken."

"Aber die Sperrstunde beginnt gleich", setzte Ginny an, doch Hermine winkte ab.

" Das ist nicht das erste mal das ich um diese Zeit draußen bin."

Ginny wollte noch sagen, das sie aber sonst immer mit Harry und Ron zusammen war ließ es aber.

Als Hermine die Bibliothek erreichte, war Mrs. Pince icht mehr da, aber wie immer war die Bibliothek auch nicht abgeschloßen und Hermine trat ein. Wie immer um diese Uhrzeit war sie leer (dachte sie zumindestens). Wenn Schüler sich schon Nachts aus ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen raus stahlen gingen sie an den See oder in die Küche, aber nicht in die Bibliothek.

Das war Hermine auch ganz Recht sie wollte lieber ihre Ruhe haben. Sie nahm sich ein Buch über Verwandlung und wollte sich an ihren Lieblingstisch setzen, nur da saß schon jemand. Jemand auf den sie jetzt gut verzichten konnte also dreht sie sich so leise wie möglich um und wollte gehn, als ihr Blick auf das Buch fiel, das Draco in der Hand hatte.

**Romeo und Julia**.

´Wusste ja gar nicht das er Muggelbücher liest, geschweige denn romantisch veranlagt ist.´dachte sie bei sich und schmunzelte.

Sie wollte sich wieder umdrehen als sie plötzlich Dracos Stimme hörte:

"Setz dich Granger." Er sagte das ohne auch nur vom Buch hoch zugucken. Das lies Hermine vermuten das er schon die ganze Zeit über wusste das sie hier war.

"Ich mein es ernst setz dich doch. Ich beiße nicht.", sagte er noch einmal. Hermien setzte sich widerstrebig.

Jetzt legte Draco das Buch weg und fragte:

"Was macht ein Gryffindor, dazu noch eine Musterschülerin und Vertrauensschülerin um diese Uhrzeit in der Bibliothek?"

"Nicht das es dich was angeht, Malfoy, aber ich lerne."

Draco lachte leise: "War klar. Tust du eigentlich auch mal was anderes?"

"Ja tue ich.", antwortete Hermine kurz angebunden sie hatte keine Lust mir Malfoy irgendetwas über ihre Freizeit zu erzählen. ´Ich will doch nur lernen, also verpiss dich Malfoy!´, dachte sie verbittert.

Doch Draco dachte nicht daran.

"Sag mal Granger wo hast du deine beiden Schoßhündchen Potty und Wiesel gelassen? Ich hab sie dieses Jahr noch gar nicht gesehen."

"Erstens sie sind nicht meine Schoßhündchen und zweitens geht es dich wohl kaum was an!", zischte Hermine und funkelte ihn böse an. Sie hatte keine Lust mit jemanden über Harry und Ron zureden und schon gar nicht mit ihrem Erzfeind Malfoy.

"Ach haben sie dich verlassen? Obwohl übel nehmen kann mans den beiden ja auch nicht. Wer will schon mit einem Schlammblut befreundet sein?"

Das Wort Schlammblut verletzte Hermine immer noch, man könnte meinen sie hätte sich daran gewöhnt aber noch immer versetzte es ihr ein Stich in ihr Herz.

Doch sie lies sich nichts anmerken und sagte nur: "Weißt du was Malfoy denk doch was du willst ich hab keine Lust hier mit dir zu Streiten! Sie dieses Gespräch als beendet an denn ich gehe jetzt!", damit stand sie auf und wollte aus der Bibliothek verschwinden, doch Malfoy zog sie blitzschnell zurück in ihren Sitz. Er schaute sie wütend an und flüsterte gefährlich leise: " Niemand kehrt einem Malfoy den Rücken zu oder beendet einfach ein Gespräch. Niemand! Verstanden Granger?" Während er das sagte wurde sein Griff um ihren Arm immer fester.

"Du tust mir weh Malfoy!", sagte Hermine verzweifelt und als ob Draco erst jetzt bewusst wurde was er da tat lies er sie los und Hermien ergriff die Flucht.

´Wieso hab ich das gemacht? Sie hat doch gar nichts getan? - Sie ist ein Schlammblut ihre Existenz ist schon beleidigend genug! - Aber sie ist doch irgendwie ganz nett und so süß... - Wenn das dein Vater hören würde... , ´ mit sich selber streitend wollte Draco die Bibliothek verlassen als sein Blick auf Hermines Sachen fiel die sie in ihrer Eile vergessen hatte. Ohne zu überlegen schnappte er sich die Sachen und machte sich nun auf den Weg in sein Gemeinschaftsraum. ´Vielleicht sind sie mir irgendwann mal nützlich.´

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ja ich weiß das Kapitel ist wieder nicht sehr lang und vielleicht auch nicht grade das beste und ich weiß auch das ich es euch schon viiiieeeeeelll früher versprochen habe. Aber zum letzten Punkt habe ich eine Entschuldigung mein Internet ging nämlich nicht.

Also ich möchte mich für die beiden super süßen reviews für das letzte Kapitel bedanken und hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse!

LG

SonnyMonny


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Also mir gehören die Charaktere nicht. Nur die Story. Ich bekomme kein Geld dafür und es ist nicht meine Absicht irgendwelche Urheberrecht zu verletzen. Die Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling.

Der Anhänger

Als Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam war er schon leer. Sie setzte sich auf ein Sessel an den Kamin der noch leise knisterte. Sie kauerte sich auf den Sessel und massierte ihren schmerzenden Arm.

´Warum hat er das gemacht? - Er ist Draco...ähmm... Malfoy so ist er eben! - Aber seine Hilfe bei der Treppe und auch die Tatsache das er mich gebeten hat mich zu ihn zu setzen, beweist es nicht das er sich geändert hat? - Er wollte dich nur verwirren. Dich in Sicherheit wiegen...´

Langsam wurde Hermine müde vom vielen nachdenken und sie ging ins Bett.

* * *

"Hermine! Hermine!", schrie eine Person und rüttelte Hermine wach. 

Diese, noch völlig verschlafen, fragte ärgerlich: " Was ist denn los Lavender?"

"In 10 min ist das Frühstück zu ende. Das ist los!", antwortete sie ihr.

Hermine war sofort wach. Sie hatte noch nie verschlafen! Völlig in Panik rannte sie ins Badezimmer und wusch sich schnell und zog sich an, zum Glück brauchte sie nicht wie andere Mädchen 10 Stunden vor dem Spiegel. Aus dem Badezimmer wieder draussen suchte sie ihre Schulsachen zusammen.

Aber, wo war ihre Tasche? Sie suchte in ihrem Schlafraum und im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle waren schon in der großen Halle zum Essen oder auf dem Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen, deswegen konnte Hermine auch niemanden fragen. Sie war verzweifelt als ihr plötzlich wieder etwas einfiel.

Sie rannte in die Bibliothek an den Tisch wo sie und Malfoy gestern saßen aber auch da war ihre Tasche nicht mehr.

"Malfoy du Bastrad...", murmelte sie und gleichzietig stieg noch eine Angst in ihr auf ´Was ist wenn er den Anhänger findet?´

Schließlich machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Verteidgung gegen die Dunkle Künste. Das erste mal war Hermine dankbar diesen Unterricht zusammen mit den Slytherins zu haben.

Eine Stunde vorher in Dracos Schlafraum:

Als Draco aufwachte fiel sein Blick sofort auf auf Hermines Tasche die er gestern einfach neben der Tür hat stehen lassen. Jetzt fiel ihm etwas auf das er gestern gar nicht gesehn hatte. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Er stand aus seinem, unglaublich weichem, Bett auf und trat näher an die Tasche. Er hatte sich tatsächlich nicht verguckt.

An der Tasche hing ein Anhänger, eigentlich konnte man ihn nicht sehen weil er auf der innen Seite der Tasche war aber dadurch das Draco die Tasche gestern einfach hingeschmissen hat ist die Tasche umgefallen und der Anhänger lugte raus.

Draco nahm den Anhänger in die Hand.

Es war ein Wappen. Ein Wappen das Draco nur zu genau kannte. Es war das Wappen der Familie _Malfoy._

´Was tut ein Schlammblut wie sie mit einem Malfoy Wappen?´ schoß es Draco sofort durch den Kopf. Ärgerlich riss er den Anhänger ab und ging ins Badezimmer.

* * *

Als Hermine den Klassenraum erreichte waren alle Schüler schon da nur der neue Lehrer für VgdDK, war noch nicht da. 

Hermien ging grade wegs auf Malfoy zu.

"Meine Tasche!", sagte sie und hoffte Malfoy würde keine Anspielungen auf ein gewissen Anhänger machen, das tat er auch nicht aber er machte auch keinerlei Anstalten ihr ihre Tasche zu geben.

"Welche Tasche?", fragte er statt dessen Zuckersüß.

"Malfoy...", drohte Hermine und funkelte ihn böse an, aber in diesem Aungeblick erschien Mr.Bings, der neue Lerher für VgdDK, und fragte:

"Irgendein Problem? Mr. Malfoy? Mrs. Granger?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine sagte aber: "Sir, Malfoy hat mir meine Tasche geklaut!"

"Ich hab sie dir nicht geklaut. Du hast sie verloren und ich habe sie gefunden!"

"Sie sollten ihm dankbar sein, Mrs. Granger!", mischte sich jetzt Professor Bings ein.

"Danke!", sagte Hermine sarkastisch. Doch Mr. Bings tat so als ob er den Sakasmus nicht gehört hat und sagte: "Also bitte.Geht doch!"

Draco gab Hermine ihre Tasche und flüsterte so leise das nur sie es hören konnte. "Jetzt schuldest du mir schon zwei Gefallen, Granger." Mit diesen Worten ging er, wie schon die anderen Schüler, in die Klasse.

Hermine setzte sich in eine der letzten Reihen und war Glücklich Pablo als Tischnachbern zu haben.

"Hallo Hermine!", grüßte er sie und lächelte sie munter an. Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln und schon stieg ihre Stimmung wieder. Doch Mr.Bings nahm ihr selbst diese Freude, denn als er sich in seiner Klasse umschaute schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte:

"So geht das aber nicht! Griffendors und Slytherins sitzen ja völlig getrennt." Mr Bings hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Feindschaften zwischen den Häusern zu beseitigen und so erstellte er jetzt einen Sitzplan.

"Mr.Goyle und Mr. Bustamante", Hermine guckte Pablo mitleidig an, der davon trottete und dann kam das was kommen musste:

_"Mr. Malfoy und Mrs. Granger"._

Hermine guckte Malfoy entsetzt an doch der würdigte ihr keines Blickes und kam zu ihr um sich an den Tisch zusetzen. ´Toll...einfach Toll!´, dachten beide beinahe gleichzeitig.

Hermine und Draco verbrachten die Stunde in stillschweigen und waren einer der ersten die den Klassenraum verließen.

Danach hatte Hermine Verwandlung, zum Glück ohne die Slytherins.

Sie sollten Ratten in Fledermäuse verwandeln, aber Hermine war so unkonzentriert, dass das einzigen was sie hinbekam eine schwarze Ratte war.

"Mrs.Granger was ist mit ihnen los?", fragte McGonagall besorgt.

"Nichts Professor..", stammelte Hermine.

"Nun es tut mir leid, aber ich muss ihen leider 10 Punkte abziehen."

Alle drehten sich erschrocken zu Hermine um. Was war nur mit ihr los? Ihr wurden noch nie, ausser bei Snape, Punkte abgezogen.

Hermine war schon genervt genug als ihre Ratte (die jetzt immerhin schon zwei Flügel hatte) in ihre Tasche flitzte um sich zu verstecken.

"Du verdammtes Vieh.." murmelte Hermine als sie in ihre Tasche griff und prompt von der Ratte gebissen wurde.

Sie nahm ihre Tasche hoch und zog die Ratte sorgfältig raus als sie sah das ihr Anhänger nicht mehr da war.

Sie verfluchte Malfoy und sich selber noch dazu. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und ihre Tasche vergessen.

Die restlichen Stunden verliefen nicht besser für Hermine und sie war froh endlich in der Großen Halle zu sitzen und zu essen.

Auch Draco was froh endlich in der Großen Halle zu sitzen und als Hermine aufstand um die große Halle zu verlassen, folgte er ihr.

Hermine merkte nichts und ging unbeirrt zur Bibliothek. Sie war froh das ihr lieblings Tisch frei war und setzte sich um sofort mit ihren Hausaufgaben anzufangen.

"Hallo!", grüßte Draco beinahe freundlich und setzte sich zu Hermine.

Hermine grüßte aber nicht zurück und fuhr ihn gleich an: "Was willst du?"

"Die Warheit!", antwortete dieser. Hermine wusste genau was er meinte doch ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"Wovon redest du Malfoy?", fragte sie gespielt genervt.

"Oh das weisst du genau!", flüsterte er.

"Nein, weiß ich nicht und jetzt sagst du mir endlich was du meinst oder du verschwindest ich will nämlich Hausaufgaben machen."

"Du musst dir mal vorstellen wie erschrocken ich war in der Tasche einer Griffendor - nein eines Schlammbluts", Hermine zuckte zusammen bei diesem Wort. "einen Anhänger mit dem ehrwürdigen Wappen der Malfoy Familie zu finden. Und da stellt sich mir doch die Frage: Wieso besitzt Granger so ein Wappen? Aus vorliebe an Wappen? Nein das glaube ich nicht. Also erzähl es mir oder morgen wird das ganze Schloß von dem Anhänger wissen. Stell dir doch nur mal die Reaktion von den Griffendors vor. Sie werden erschrocken sein und hinter deinem Rücken flüstern: ´Da seht ihr sie? Das ist das Mädchen mit dem Malfoy Wappen. Das Mädchen das zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen ist. Das Mädchen das den Ruf der Griffendors für immer zerstört hat.´"

Hermine ließ diese Worte ersteinmal auf sich wirken dann flüsterte sie: "Okay, ich erzähle dir alles. Aber nicht hier, hier könnten die Anderen uns hören." Draco nickte und folgte Hermine unauffällig als sie die Bibiliothek verließ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okey okey hier is das nächste chappie! Danke für die lieben review. Hab mich ganz doll gefreut! Und natürlich schreib ich weiter auch wenn ich immer etwas lange brauche... #schäm...# Also ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an:

**Bunnylein, Tuniwell, Jenny90, Melati **und **KingKili** (ich schick dir das nächste Kapitel per mail freu mich total eindlich ein Beta-Leser zu haben #yuhuuuuuu#). Hab euch lieebbb!

LG,

SonnyMonny


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Also mir gehören die Charaktere nicht. Nur die Story. Ich bekomme kein Geld dafür und es ist nicht meine Absicht irgendwelche Urheberrecht zu verletzen. Die Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling.

Der Anhänger Teil 2

Draco folgte Hermine mit großem Abstand. Sie ging durch viele Korridore und Draco hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen. Endlich blieb sie stehn und betrat ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Bevor er es betrat schaute er sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehn das niemand ihnen gefolgt war oder gesehn hatte das er zusammen mit Granger in einem leeren Klassenzimmer ist. Als er sich vergewissert hatte das niemand im Korridor war schloß er die Tür und drehte sich um.

´Verfluchte Göre...´, dachte er denn als er sich umdrehte war Hermine nicht mehr im Klassenzimmer. ´Sie kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein...´, dachte er und schaute unter den Tischen hinter den Vorhängen und noch einmal im Korridor nach. ´Vielleicht hab ich mich auch geirrt und sie ist gar nicht in diesen Raum gegangen´, dachte er und schaute noch einmal in den anderen Klassenzimmern nach, doch dort war sie auch nicht.

´Du wirst schon sehn was du damit angerichtet hast... denn niemand verarscht einen Malfoy...´, dachte Draco ärgerlich und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Die ärmsten Erstklässler die ihm gerade entgegen kamen, denn für ein leises verhaltenes Kichern schnauzte er sie schon an sie sollen doch nicht so ein Lärm machen und zog ihnen 20 Punkte ab. Es war ihm ganz egal das er gerade seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abgezogen hat.

Das Ganze aus Hermines Sicht:

Hermine blickte nicht einmal zurück, aber trotzdem wusste sie das Malfoy ihr folgte. Sie hatte von Anfang an nicht vorgehabt Malfoy die Warheit zu erzählen deshalb versuchte sie ihn abzuschütteln in dem sie die Treppen rauf ging, unzählige Korridore entlang ging und dann wieder die Treppen runter ging. Doch Malfoy ließ sich nicht abschütteln und folgte ihr weiter. Dann kam Hermine die rettende Idee. Letztes Jahr haben sie und Ron ein Klassenzimmer gefunden in dem es eine geheime Tür gab die nur der sehn konnte der wusste wo sie war. Ron und sie hatten sie nur durch Zufall gefunden aber die Chancen standen gut das Malfoy sie nicht kannte, also ging sie jetzt zielstrebig in den 1.Stock in ein abgelgenen Korridor. Sie betrat schnell das Klassenzimmer. Sie wusste das Malfoy sich noch einmal umsehen würde bevor er das Zimmer betreten würde und nutzte diese Zeit um auf die verbogene Tür zuzulaufen die sich auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers befand. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich schloß wagte sie es nicht zu atmen aus angst Malfoy könnte sie hören. Sie presste sich an die Wand des kleinen dunklen Ganges in dem sie sich jetzt befand und hörte wie Malfoy leise fluchend aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er kannte diese geheime Tür also nicht.

Hermine ging den langen Gang entlang und kam am anderen Ende in einer Besenkammer wieder raus. Als sie diese Besenkammer verliess stand sie in einem _fast _leeren Korridor. Denn Pablo stand vor ihr. Erst guckte er etwas schockiert (wieso konnte sich Hermine jedoch nicht erklären) und dann belustigt.

"Ist es bei euch normal sich in Besenkammern zu verstecken?", fragte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Also bei uns Spanien hat man sich nur aus einem Grund in die Besenkammern begeben.",lachte er.

Hermine wurde rot und stoterte:

"Es ... es... ist... es ist... aber wirklcih nicht ... nicht so wie du denkst..."

Pablo lachte noch immer, er legte seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter und sagte: "Ach, mach dir nichts draus Hermine. Wie wärs wenn wir jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und eine Runde Snape expoldiert spielen?"

Hermine die sich zwar etwas unwohl fühlte mit dem Arm auf ihrer Schulter, war dennoch begeistert von der Idee und nickte. Den ganzen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum nahm er nicht den Arm von ihrer Schulter und Hermine gewöhnte sich langsam daran, auch an die Blicke der anderen die alle das selbe dachten...

Draco war inzwischen im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und stapfte wütend in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Blaise der ihm belustigt zuguckte fragte nach 5 minuten endlich:"Draco, was ist denn los?"

"Nichts..", murmelte der nur.

"Aha, du läufst hier also nur aus Spass auf und ab?", fragte er und zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch.

"JA!", antwortete Draco schinpisch.

"Okey Draco, ich hab keine Lust mich mit dir zu streiten und auch nicht dir bei deinem abendlichen "Spaziergang" zuzugucken.", sagte Blaise, der wusste das er Draco in diesem zustand kein einziges Wort entlocken konnte, und verließ das Zimmer.

Draco war wütend. Er wusste zwar er hatte Granger gedroht allen von dem Anhänger zu erzählen. Aber erstens war er viel zu neugirig und er wusste wenn er alles auffliegen lassen würde würde sie ihm erst recht nicht erzählen was es mit dem Anhänger auf sich hat und zweitens wenn er alles auffliegen lassen würde, würde er nicht nur Hermine bloß stellen sondern auch die Familie Malfoy und das konnte er auf keinen Fall riskieren. Aber er konnte ihr das auch nicht einfach durchgehn lassen sie hatte ihn, Draco Malfoy, ausgetrickst.

Sein Zimmer wurde ihm langsam zu klein und er ging raus auf die Korridore. Aber selbst da fiel ihm nichts ein und mit der Zeit war er es leid nach zu denken und begab sich in die Bibliothek.

´Letztens hab ich hier doch so ein Buch gelesen... hmm.. wo ist es nur... ach da!´. Draco setzte sich jetzt mit dem Buch Romeo und Julia an einen Tisch in die hinterste Ecke und tauchte ab nach Verona...

Hermine verbrachte während dessen einer ihrer schönsten Abende seit Baginn diese Schuljahres. Erst spielten Pablo und sie nur Snape explodiert und redeten neben bei etwas aber mit der Zeit redeten und lachten sie immer mehr und spielten immer weniger. Als Ginny sich auch noch zu ihnen setzte schien der Abend für Hermine perfekt zu sein.

"Oder... habt ihr schon mal gesehn wie sie ihm immer nachläuft?", fragte Hermine und wurde sofort wieder von einem Lachanfall befallen in den Ginny und Pablo mit ein stimmten.

"Dracilein!", ahmte Ginny jetzt Pansy nach und wurde sofot wieder von einem Lachanfall gepackt.

"Also SOOO schlimm kann sie doch nicht sein.", sagte Pablo nachdem er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

"DOCH!", antworteten Hermine und Ginny wie aus einem Mund und fingen sofort wieder an zu lachen.

So ging es den ganzen Abend bis sie hörten wie die Uhr Mitternacht schlug.

"Ich glaub wir sollten ins Bett gehen.", sagte Hermine die sich gerade die Lachtränen (nennt man das so?) aus den Augen wischte.

"Jaa eine gute Idee.", sagte Pablo und wollte gerade aufstehn als sein Magen laut knurrte. Sofort fingen Ginny und Hermine wieder an zu lachen (man könnte meinen sie wären betrunken) und wenn es nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre hätten sie gesehn das ein leichter rot schimmer auf Pablos Geischt erschien.

"Ja lachen macht eben hungrig..", sagte Pablo nach einer weile kleinlaut.

"Da muss ich dir recht geben!", antwortete Hermine und stand auf "Deswegen geh ich jetzt in die Küche und hol uns was zu Essen, wartet hier ich komm gleich wieder."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco tuchte erst aus Verona wieder auf, als er hörte wie die Uhr Mitternacht schlug. ´Schon so spät...?´, dachte Draco und erhob sich mit einem Gähnen vom Stuhl. Plötzlich merkte er wie hungrig er doch war und beschloss, noch in die Küche zu gehen um sich was zu Essen zu holen.

Und so passierte was passieren musste. In den dunklen Gängen stieß Hermine plötzlich gegen etwas und schrie auf. Das heißt sie wollte aufschrein aber jemand hielt ihr den Mund zu. "Willst du das ganze Schloß aufwecken oder was?", zischte Draco und zog sie in ein leeres Zimmer. Als er die Lichter entzündete schloß er die Tür hinter sich ab ´Diesmal entwischtst du mir nicht...´, dachte er und ging auf sie zu.

"Was für eine Überraschung! Granger! Was machst du denn hier? Okey du brauchst nicht zu antworten, denn um ehrlich zu sein ich will es gar nicht wissen. Was ich aber wissen will ist: Was hat es mit dem Anhänger auf sich? Und diesmal entwischst du mir nicht, also?"

Hermine bekam es mit der Angst zu tun sie konnte Malfoy unmöglich erzählen was es mit dem Anhänger auf sich hatte, er würde ihr niemals glauben und ausserdem hatte sie versprochen es niemanden zu sagen.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und beschloss gerade ihm doch alles zu erzählen da sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als Draco sich einen Stuhl nahm und sich hinsetzte.

"Ich habe die ganze Nacht Zeit, Granger, also wenn du dich dazu entschließt zu reden, dann weck mich bitte auf."

Damit schloß er demonstrativ die Augen und fing an zu schnarchen.

"Okey, okey!", sagte Hermine schließlich genervt "dein Getue ist ja kaum auszuhalten, aber ich hoffe du hast wirklich die ganze Nacht Zeit und es wartet niemand auf dich, denn es ist eine lannngggeee Ge..." doch plötzlich stockte sie.

"Ich muss kurz zu Ginny und Pablo die beiden warten auf mich."

"Lass dir eine neue Ausrede einfallen, Granger!", sagte Draco genervt (er hatte sich doch schon so auf die Geschichte gefreut).

"Ich bin wirklich gleich wieder da, versprochen!", flehte Hermine schon beinahe.

"Okey, okey aber ich komm mit."

"Einverstanden!"

So gingen Hermine und Draco erst in die Küche, in der die Hauselfen ihnen praktisch das Essen hinter her schmissen und dann gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine wollte grade das Passwort nennen als sie sich zu Draco umdrehte und sagte: "Ohren zu!"

Draco lächelte sie nur spöttisch an und nannte das Passwort. Die fette Dame sowie Hermine starrten ihn erschrocken an. Der zuckte nur mit den Achseln und sagte: "Ich hab auch Verehrerinnen aus Gryffendor müsst ihr wissen."

Hermine schmiss ihm noch einen ihrer berühmten Todesblicke zu und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hermine wo warst du so lange ich bin schon fast am verhungern.", sagte Pablo sofort als Hermine erschien. Sie flüsterte ein

"Tschuldigung..." gab ihnen das Essen das sie aus der Küche mit gebracht hatte und wollte schon wieder verschwinden als Ginny sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragte: "Wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?"

´Tjaa wäre auch zuu leicht gewesen...´, dachte Hermine verbittert und drehte sich wie ertappt um.

"Ich muss noch kurz in die Bibliothek!", antwortete sie mit einer Unschuldsmiene.

Pablo guckte sie nur skeptisch an, aber Ginny die das schon gewohnt war antwortete nur: "Mach nicht zu lange.", und machte sich über das Essen her. Erleichtert das Ginny ihr glaubte verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco guckte sie nur spöttisch an und sagte: "Was besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?"

"Es hat doch geklappt, oder !", antwortete diese nur schnippisch und machte sich auf den Weg in das nächste Klassenzimmer als sie endlich eins gefunden hatte legte sie noch ein par Speisen die sie für sich und Draco aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte auf den Tisch und setzte sich. Draco setzte sich gleich ihr gegenüber und wenn man die beiden da so gesehen hätte, hätte man meinen können es wäre nur ein ganz normales Pärchen das sich zu einem Mitternachtsessen verabredet hat.

"Okey", began Hermine und atmete tief durch. Draco guckte sie interessiert an, auch wenn er versuchte weniger interessiert zu gucken. "Du musst wissen dein Großvater hatte eine Schwester und..." doch Draco viel ihr sofort ins Wort: "Ich weiß das er eine Schwester hat, erzähl mir etwas das ich nicht weiß!"

Hermine guckte ihn verduzt an: "Du weisst von Marissa Malfoy?" Jetzt guckte Draco verduzt: "Marissa? Wer zum Teufel ist Marissa? Ich meinte Elenor, die wohl nervigste Großtante der Welt." Bei dem Gedanken daran wie sie ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange drückte guckte Draco ganz angewidert und schüttelte sich, woraufhin Hermine lachen musste.

"Okey, also zurück zu Marissa Malfoy...

**70 Jahre zuvor**

Es regnete, in dieser Nacht, fürchterlich und eine junge Frau versuchte sich durch das Unwetter zu kämpfen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war und war glücklich endlich einen Pub zu finden in dem noch Licht brannte. Als sie es betrat, schauten sie alle nur komisch an. Diese Frau trug einen Umhang so wie Kinder einen an Hallowenn anziehen. Die junge Frau schaute sich im Raum um, nur einen Moment sah man in ihren Augen etwas wie Unsicherheit aufblitzen aber der Moment war zu kurz als das es irgendwer hätte bezeugen können, und schon gar nicht die Betrunkenen die noch im Pub saßen. Zu schnell hatte sie ihre Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle, so wurde sie erzogen ´niemals Gefühle zeigen ´. Sie ging erhobenen Hauptes auf die Bar zu und fragte ob sie ein Butterbier kriegen könnte. An der verdutzten Miene des Mannes wusste sie was sie schon geahnt hatte: Sie war in einem Muggel-Pub gelandet. Sie wollte gerade angewidert den Pub wieder verlassen, als ihr ein Mann entgegenkam.

"Sie können bei dem Unwetter nicht raus, Miss! Wärmen sie sich doch erst etwas am Kamin und dann können sie gerne gehen." Mit diesen Worten schob er sie sanft auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Kamin. Es waren aber nicht seine Worte die sie dazu veranlassten nicht zu gehen sondern seine Augen. Seine tief braunen Augen zogen sie in ihren Bann.

So kam es das die stolze Marissa Malfoy sich in einen Muggel namens James Timmition verliebte. Sie schlich sich jedes Wochenende aus dem Malfoy Anwesen um in diesen Pub zu gehen und James zu treffen. Sie redeten über alles und verstanden sich auf anhieb gut, doch auch als James und sie schon lange ein Paar waren, brachte sie es nicht übers Herz ihm zu erzählen das sie eine Hexe war. Sie hatte zu große Angst davor wie er reagieren könnte.

Doch dann geschah etwas wovor sie nocht viel mehr Angst hatte. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder aus dem Anwesen stehlen, als plötzlich die Fackeln im Gang an gingen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah in das Gesicht ihres Vaters, der sie streng anguckte.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte er wütend und seine Miene wurde noch wütender als er sah das sie Muggelkleidung trug.

Es war das erste mal das man in ihrem Geischt klar ablesen konnte was sie grade fühlte. Sie hatte angst, angst davor was ihr Vater jetzt mit ihr machen würde. Angst davor wie James reagieren würde wenn sie heute nicht kommen würde. Angst davor was ihre Freunde und Verwandte sagen würden... Einfach nur Angst...

Sie brachte keine Antwort zu stande, aber ihr Vater erwartete auch gar keine, er kam auf sie zu und zog ihr eine Ohrfeige.

Marissas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber nicht wegen dem Schmerz sondern viel mehr weil sie wusste das sie ihren Vater so enttäuscht hatte.

Dieser zog sie an ihrem Arm in sein Büro und schloß hinter ihnen die Tür. Er seufzte und ließ sich auf seinn Sessel nieder. Marissa wagte es nicht sich hin zu setzen und stand mit gesengtem Kopf vor ihrem Vater. Ihr Vater war kein schlechter Mensch er wollte eigentlich nur das beste für seine Kinder und fragte sie nun:

"Ist es wegen einem Jungen?" Sie nickte.

"Einem Muggel?" Wieder nickte sie.

"Liebst du ihn?" Wieder ein Nicken.

"Liebt er dich?" Noch ein Nicken.

"Weiß er _was _du bist?" Diesmal schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ihr Vater seufzte und sagte:" Ja das habe ich mir gedacht. Was ist dir wichtiger deine Familie oder Er? Und bedenken mein Kind du musst dich jetzt entschieden. Ausserdem bezweifle ich das er dich weiterhin lieben wird, wenn er _es _weiß."

In Marissas Kopf began sich alles zu drehen und ihre Beine hielten sie nicht mehr so das sie auf die Knie fiel.

"Er ist mir wichtiger!" antwortete sie leise, denn sie war sich sicher sie wollte keinen weiteren Tag ohne ihn verbrigen.

"Gut dann geh und pack deine Sachen, du bist hier nicht mehr wilkommen!", sagte ihr Vater streng und Marissa verließ das Büro ihres Vaters,doch wenn sie sich umgedreht hätte, hätte sie gesehn wie ihrem Vater eine Träne die Wange runterollte, doch sie sah es nicht und so kam es das sie ihre Sachen packte und das Malfoy Anwesen für immer verließ.

Zurück liess sie ihren unglücklichen Vater, ihre wütende Mutter, die es abstritt eine Tochter namens Marissa zu haben, und zwei Geschwister, die nun unter der Wut der Mutter und an der Trauer ihres Vaters leiden mussten und so die Muggel noch mehr hassten als sie es schon taten, für sie stand eines fest, wäre dieser Muggel namens James nie gewesen wäre es ihnen nie so schlecht ergangen.

Marissa schwor der Magie ab und das einzige das sie noch an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte war der Anhänger mit dem Wappen der Malfoy Familie, den sie immer bei sich trug. Nun lebte sie ein einfaches Muggel-Leben mit James zusammen, sie waren zwar nicht verheiratet doch wohnten sie zusammen und als Marissa merkte das sie schwanger war schien ihr Glück perfekt. Doch als sie James von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählte sagte er, er könne kein Vater sein und nahm reiss aus. So ließ er eine verzweifelte Marissa zurück.

Marissa überwand die Depression jedoch und freute sich auf die Geburt ihres Kindes, das sie Stella nannte. Sie lebte bis zu Stellas 11. Geburtstag in der Angst Stella könnte magische Eigenschaften haben, doch zum Glück tat sie dies nicht.

Mit 20 Jahren heiratete Stella einen Mann namens Richard _Granger_...

Draco, der gerade Kürbissaft trank verschluckte sich als er den Namen hörte. "Wie bitte?", fragte er entsezt.

"Richard Granger!", wiederholte Hermine ruhig.

"Das kann nicht wahr sein.", fluchte Draco und starrte sie ungläubig an.

"Es ist aber war.", flüsterte Hermine leise.

"Ich brauche etwas schlaf!", sagte Draco knapp und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okey ich hoffe die Geschichte vor 70 Jahren kommt nicht zu ungläubig rüber und ich hoffe echt euch gefällt sie.

Eigentlich hatte ich vor diese Story nicht weiter zu schreiben da sie mir nichtmehr so gefällt aber dann hab ich diese unglaublich süßen Reviews von euch gelesen und wusste das kann ich euch nicht antun einfach aufzuhören um so mehr möchte ich mich bei euch bedanken und hoffe das chap hat euch gefallen...

kusss an Bunnylein, Jenny90, Tuniwell, SweetNicky und Berry ... hab euch unglaublich lieebb knuddel

LG SonnyMonny


	7. Chapter 7

Wieder alleine?

_"Ich brauche etwas Schlaf!" sagte Draco knapp und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer._

Als er draußen auf dem Gang stand merkte er ,aber sehr schnell, dass er gar keinen Schlaf brauchte, er war putzmunter. Was er brauchte war frische Luft um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, deshalb ging er hinaus zum See. Ihm war im Moment egal ,ob er erwischt wird oder nicht, er wollte einfach nur frische Luft.

Am See angekommen lehnte er sich an einen Baum und schloss die Augen.

' Granger und ich verwandt? - Nein, das Schlammblut lügt... sie wollte dir einfach nicht die Wahrheit erzählen... - Und was ist wenn sie nicht lügt? Ich meine...', weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Gedanken, denn eine eiskalte Stimme fragte leise hinter ihm:

"Was tun sie zu dieser späten Stunde noch hier, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco wusste, dass Snape hinter ihm stand, ohne sich auch nur um zu drehen. Er öffnete die Augen und schaute auf den See als er ruhig antwortete: "Nachdenken, Sir."

"Und das können sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer tun?", fragte Snape nun etwas gereizt.

"Nein, Sir.", antwortete Draco.

Snape kochte jetzt vor Wut. Malfoy besaß die Frechheit hier zu sitzen ganz gelassen und ihm den Rücken zu zuwenden. Jeden anderen Schüler hätte er schon 100 Punkte abgezogen und bis zum Lebensende Nachsitzen verpasst, aber dies mit den Punkten abziehen war wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, da Malfoy ein Slytherin war und Snape nicht noch einmal den Pokal in den Händen von den verfluchten Gryffindors sehen wollte - letztes Jahr musste er sich betrinken um diesen Anblick stand zu halten.

"Nun, Mister Malfoy, da die Ausgangsperre sie anscheinend nicht interessiert und sie außerdem ihrem Lehrer keinen Respekt entgegenbringen, indem Sie ihn nicht anschauen wenn er mit ihnen redet, werden sie morgen Abend bei mir nachsitzen."

Draco nickte nur, aber guckte ihn noch immer nicht an. Im Moment war ihm egal, ob er nachsitzen muss -ihm war alles egal-.

Er wollte einfach nur nachdenken ohne von Snapes Geschwafel oder irgendetwas anderem gestört zu werden - war das denn zu viel verlangt?

Langsam erhob sich Draco und wollte gehen, als Snape ihn an der Schulter festhielt und sagte:

"Machen sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, egal über was sie sich gerade sorgen, ihr Vater kann das sicher wieder hinkriegen. Sie müssen nur mit ihm reden."

Draco platzte gleich der Kragen, wieso kam jeder auf die Idee sein Vater würde alles wieder hinkriegen? Sein Vater war doch nicht allmächtig oder so und außerdem wusste Snape doch gar nicht was los war.. es war doch seine verdammte Familie die ihm diese Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Das alles wollte er ihm an den Kopf schmeißen, aber überlegte es sich dann - glücklicher weise - anders.

Als Draco nicht antwortete sagte Snape nur noch : " Ich erwarte sie um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro.", und verschwand darauf.

Draco verschwand jetzt auch in sein Schlafraum und wollte noch etwas in seinem Bett nachdenken, aber kaum fiel er in sein Bett merkte er wie müde er doch war und schlief schnell - trotz des Geschnarchens von Crabbe und Goyle - ein.

Hermine schaute noch lange auf die Tür ,die Draco kurz davor zu geschmissen hatte. Sie hatte schon beinahe Mitleid mit ihm. Sie weiß noch genau wie durcheinander sie war als ihre Großmutter ihr die Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und verließ den Raum - das restliche Essen würden schon die Hauselfen wegbringen.

Sie merkte wie müde sie war und wollte einfach nur in ihr Bett.

Leider wurde dieser Plan von einer strengen Stimme durchkreuzt, die sie erreichte als sie gerade vor der Fetten Dame stand.

"Miss Granger, was tun sie noch so spät hier?"

Wie ertappt drehte sie sich langsam um, aber traute sich nicht McGonagall an zuschauen, deswegen senkte sie den Blick auf den Boden und flüsterte leise, aber gut verständlich:

"Ich war noch in der Küche etwas essen." - Sie wusste das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit aber sollte sie jetzt sagen: "Ich war mit Malfoy, nach der Ausgangssperre, in einem leeren Klassenzimmer zusammen und hab dort die halbe Nacht verbracht ?"

Das würde nur zu einer falschen Vermutung führen und alleine bei dem Gedanken färbten sich ihre Wangen rot.

"So spät noch?", fragte McGonagall und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, Professor."

"Gut dann müssen Sie für ihren nächtlichen Hunger wohl oder übel morgen nachsitzen. Ich erwarte sie um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro." damit verschwand sie dann auch geschwind.

Hermine war es im Moment ziemlich egal und sie war froh endlich in ihrem Bett zu liegen. Aber anders als Malfoy brauchte sie lange um einzuschlafen.

' Wie Malfoy sich jetzt wohl fühlt? - wahrscheinlich fühlt er gar nichts... er ist ein Malfoy! - Ich bin auch eine Malfoy... - Nein du bist eine Granger, um nichts in der Welt würdest du das gegen den Namen Malfoy eintauschen, oder! ODER? .- Du hast recht ich bin eine GRANGER und mir kann egal sein was Malfoy fühlt oder denkt! Ich musste auch mit der Wahrheit zu recht kommen und hatte niemanden, also...'

Kurze Zeit nach diesem merkwürdigen Streit mit sich selber schlief sie auch schon ein...

Schon wenige Stunden später weckte sie eine aufgeregte Ginny auf.

"Hermine! Hermine! Steh auf!", flüsterte sie und rüttelte sie wach.

"Was ist denn Ginny?", fragte Hermine genervt als sie bemerkte, dass es draußen noch nicht hell war und Lavender und Parvati noch tief und fest schliefen.

"Komm mit, ich muss dir was erzählen!", flüsterte Ginny geheimnisvoll, aber das war Hermine im Moment egal. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen.

"Kann das nicht warten?"

"NEIN!", schrie sie jetzt fast.

Hermine erhob sich langsam und folgte ihr nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unten an der Treppe gelehnt stand, ein sehr müder, Pablo, der Ginny finstere Blicke gegen warf.

"Kann das nicht warten?", fragte Pablo Ginny genervt.

"NEIN!", schrie Ginny jetzt völlig wütend. "Wieso seid ihr beiden solche Morgenmuffel ? Ich will doch nur, höchstens 5 Minuten, eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Pablo und Hermine nickten leicht und man hörte kein Widerstand mehr von den beiden.

"Also...", begann Ginny und nahm Pablos Hand. "...ich und Pablo sind ein Paar!"

Hermine guckte erst Pablo dann Ginny an. DAFÜR hatte Ginny sie jetzt geweckt? War das denn ihr ernst?

"Gute Nacht!", sagte Hermine nur und verschwand wieder in ihr Bett.

Zurück lies sie einen lachenden Pablo und eine wütende Ginny, aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie wollte doch nur schlafen. War das denn zu viel verlangt?

Anscheinend ja, denn kaum schlief sie wieder klingelte auch ihr Wecker. Völlig genervt und mit den schlimmsten Augenringen, die sie je gesehen hatte, verschwand sie ins Badezimmer.

Ihre Laune besserte sich auch nicht, als sie einen überhaupt nicht müden Draco am Slytherintisch frühstücken sah.

'Er war doch mindestens so lange wach wie ich. Wieso zum Teufel ist er dann so munter?'

Ginny und Pablo erschienen erst ziemlich spät zum Frühstück und Ginny war anscheinend noch immer sauer auf ihre Freundin, denn sie setzte sich zwar neben sie aber redete kein Wort mit ihr.

"Hör mal Ginny, ich war todmüde und du hast mich für etwas geweckt, dass ich eh schon wusste. Verzeihst du mir?"

"Was du eh schon wusstest?", fragten Ginny und Pablo verdutzt.

Hermine begann zu lachen.

" Also bitte, dass war doch mehr als auffällig. Wie ihr euch immer angeguckt habt und wenn man die halbe Nacht zusammen verbringt passiert meistens etwas."

Bei diesem Satz guckte sie kurz und unbewusst zum Slytherintisch.

"Ich freu mich für euch!", lächelte sie Ginny an und umarmte sie. Ginny leuchtete und glaubte sie könne gar nicht glücklicher sein.

Draco sah kurz hoch als Hermine die Große Halle betrat. Sie sah müde aus, aber nicht so müde wie er sich fühlte. Er war zwar sofort eingeschlafen als er in seinem Bett lag, jedoch träumte er immer wieder von dieser Marissa Malfoy und wachte alle 10 Minuten wieder auf. Er träumte immer wieder von dieser Nacht in der sein Urgroßvater sie erwischt hatte. Er sah immer wieder ihre vor Schreck aufgerissene blauen Augen und ihre Angst. Er sah immer wieder wie ihr Vater auf sie zu kam und ihr eine klatschte und in sein Büro zog und dann fing der Traum wieder von vorne an. Immer und immer wieder, bis endlich um 6:30 Uhr sein Wecker ihn erlöste.

Der Unterricht flog an Draco und Hermine nur so vorbei, ohne dass sie wirklich etwas mitbekamen.

Am schlimmsten war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, da sie zusammen hatten. Immer wieder schmissen sie sich nicht identifizierbare Blicke zu. Zum Glück bemerkte diese Blicke _fast _niemand.

Am Abend wollte Draco wieder nur seine Ruhe. Er war noch viel zu durcheinander als ein breit grinsender Blaise sich neben ihm nieder lies.

"Na, gibt es etwas, dass du deinem alten guten Blaise erzählen willst?", fragte er Draco zwinkernd.

Draco guckte seinen Freund überrascht an. Gab es etwas, dass er ihm erzählen wollte? Er war sich selber nicht ganz sicher.

"Nein!", sagt er nach eine kurzen Weile.

"Nein! Nun das sah heute Vormittag noch ganz anders aus! Also?"

Draco wurde langsam sauer, worauf wollte sein Freund hinaus.

"Nun Blaise, gibt es vielleicht etwas, was DU mir erzählen willst?"

"Oh, gerne. Also ich hab heute gewisse Blicke zwischen dir und Granger gesehen und gestern warst du so wütend aber wolltest mir nichts erzählen und da hab ich 1 und 1 zusammengezählt."

"Und was ergibt bei dir 1 und 1?", fragte Draco unsicher. Wollte er es überhaupt wissen?

"Nun bei mir ergibt es ein wunderschönes Paar,dass sich aber nicht bekommen kann, da sie ein Schlammblut ist und er zu einen der stolzesten Familien der Reinblüter gehört!"

'Und außerdem sind sie verwandt' fügte Draco in Gedanken traurig hinzu. Moment mal ! WAS dachte er denn da? Er wollte doch nichts von Herm... Granger! Oder doch? Sie war anders als alle anderen Mädchen sie war auf ihre eigene Art und Weise süß und außerdem intelligent und vertrat ihre Meinung egal was die anderen dachten. Sie war nicht so wie die anderen die zu allem nur Ja und Amen sagten. Oh mein Gott dieses Mädchen bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen er durfte nicht so denken...

"An deinem Schweigen merke ich, dass ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen habe! ", riss Blaise ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

"Blaise, du hast die falsche Schlussfolgerung gezogen. Granger hat mir diese Blicke aus einem ganz anderen Grund zugeschmissen."

"Ja Granger hat sie dir aus einem anderen Grund zugeschmissen, aber du hast sie genau aus diesem Grund so angeguckt. Hab ich recht?", fragte sein Freund ihn breit grinsend.

"Blaise, bitte erinnere mich mal warum ich mit dir befreundet bin!" fuhr Draco ihn an, denn langsam aber sicher regte in Blaise Grinsen auf.

"Weil sich niemand anderes mit einem wie dir abgibt.", lachte Blaise jetzt.

"Wie spät ist es?", fragte Draco jetzt, weil er keine Lust mehr auf dieses Thema hatte.

"Gleich 8 Uhr!", antworte Blaise immer noch grinsend.

"Ich muss los!", mit diesen Worten erhob sich Draco.

"Dich mit Granger treffen?"

"Nein Nachsitzen...", antwortete er genervt.

"Oh...", das war das letzte was Draco hörte als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Nach dem Unterricht wollte Hermine mit Ginny reden. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend jemanden zum Reden. Schnell fand sie Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hey, Ginny. Können wir reden?"

"Sorry, geht nicht. Pablo und ich wollten ein bisschen Zeit zusammen verbringen.", damit verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

'Jetzt bin ich wieder allein...- Bist du ehrlich sauer auf sie? Du solltest dich für sie freuen. Sei nicht so egoistisch. - Aber ich brauche sie jetzt. - Du kommst auch alleine klar... du brauchst sie nicht...'

Hermine war den Tränen nahe als sie sich an einen Tisch setzte um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Aber sie hatte keinen Kopf für diese Aufgaben. Ihre Gedanken waren gerade bei einem süßen blonden Jungen. Sie hatte ihn heute den ganzen Tag über beobachtet. (naja immer wenn sie konnte jedenfalls). Sie machte sich Gedanken über ihn. Mehr Gedanken als sie sollte, das hatte sie schnell erkannt, aber doch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun das ihre Gedanken immer wieder abdrifteten. Sie hatte nichts mehr unter Kontrolle weder ihre Gedanken noch ihre Augen.

Langsam aber sicher musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht nur über ihn nachdachte, weil sie sich Sorgen machte, sondern auch weil sie was für ihn empfand.

Etwas was nicht da sein dürfte.

Etwas was sie schnell wieder vergessen sollte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok das wars wieder mit diesem Kapitel. Danke an **Tuniwell, wickienchen**, **Pink Revenge, Angi und meiner wundervollen Betaleserin aleksandramalfoy. **Achja ersetzt in dem vorherigen Kapitel mal die 70 durch 40... ich glaub wickienchen hat recht..

LG SonnyMonny


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch bekomme ich für all das hier Geld und es ist nicht meine Absicht irgendwelche Urheberrechte zu verletzen. Achja die Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. 

_Nachsitzen_

"Herein!", antwortete Professor McGonagall auf das sachte Klopfen von Hermine.

"Miss Granger, schön dass Sie so pünktlich sind.", begann McGonagall als Hermine eintrat.

"Setzen Sie sich doch.", bot McGonagall ihr an als sie sah wie ihre Schülerin betreten von einen auf den anderen Fuß trat.

"Also Sie werden zusammen mit Mr. Malfoy bei Professor Snape nachsitzen, da ich keine Zeit für Sie habe."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Nicht schlimm genug, dass sie zusammen mit Malfoy nachsitzen musste, nein auch noch bei Professor Snape. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

McGongall erzählte noch etwas, aber Hermine hörte gar nicht mehr richtig hin, zu sehr war sie geschockt von dieser Neuigkeit.

"..Miss Granger?", fragte McGongall nun schon zum wiederholten male.

"Ja?", schreckte Hermine auf.

"Sie können jetzt gehen."

Hermine nickte und verließ das Büro ihrer Lehrerin. Wie gerne hätte sie bei ihr nachgesessen. Zwar konnte sie durchaus streng sein, aber das war ihr immer noch lieber als Malfoy und Snape im Doppelpack.

Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sie hasste die Kerker. Schon immer hatten sie für sie etwas Unheimliches, etwas Unbekanntes. Ihr Tempo verlangsamte sich bei jedem Schritt den sie tiefer in den Kerker und näher an Malfoy brachte.

Wie sollte sie sich Malfoy gegenüber verhalten? Sie hatten kein Wort miteinander gewechselt nachdem Malfoy überstürzt das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte.

Vorsichtig beinahe ängstlich klopfte sie an die Tür von Snape an und trat ein.

Malfoy traute seinen Augen nicht als er sah wie ein brauner Lockenkopf eintrat.

'Wieso muss mir sowas immer passieren? Nicht genug dass sie schon immer in meinem Kopf herumgeistert jetzt ist sie auch noch hier wie soll ich sie denn dann vergessen...?'

"Oh, Miss Granger, wie Professor McGonagall mir erzählt hat werden Sie heute bei mir nachsitzen.", verkündete Snape mit Triumph in seiner Stimme. Dass sie zusammen mit Malfoy nachsitzen musste überging er mal eben.

Hermine hielt es für klug erst einmal nichts zu sagen und nickte nur. Noch eine knappe halbe Stunde hielt Snape eine Rede darüber,wie hinterhältig die Gryffindors doch sein und wie er sich freute das die Lieblingsschülerin aller Lehrer nun auch einmal ihre Strafe bekommen würde und anscheinend schien er die ganze Zeit über vergessen zu haben mit wem Hermine zusammen nachsitzen musste.

Doch weder Hermine noch Draco hörten überhaupt richtig zu, ihre Gedanken waren bei dem jeweils anderen.

Hermine: '_Was er wohl sagen wird? Wird er überhaupt etwas sagen?...'_

Draco: _' Was sie wohl sagen wird? Wird sie überhaupt etwas sagen?...'_

"So und jetzt zu ihrer Aufgabe.", schreckte Snape die beiden etwas lauter aus ihren Gedanken. " Sie werden zusammen meine Zutatenkammer ordnen und alte Zutaten aussortieren..."

"Dafür brauchen wir ja die ganze Nacht...", murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin.

Draco fragte sich ob dieses Mädchen lebensmüde oder einfach nur dumm war so eine Bemerkung los zulassen.

Wie zu erwarten überhörte auch Snape diese Bemerkung nicht, starrte sie wütend an und zischte:

"Außerdem werden sie danach einen Trank brauen den ich für Dumbeldore brauche und dafür, Miss Granger, werden sie in der Tat die ganze Nacht brauchen. Schließlich hatten sie auch die ganze Nacht Zeit im Schloß umher zu wandeln. Also an die Arbeit. Wenn sie mich brauchen ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer.", damit verließ er den Raum und ließ Hermine und Draco alleine zurück.

Hermine wusste nicht genau was sie tun sollte und trat nur von einen Fuß auf den anderen. Draco wurde es langsam Leid sie da so unsicher stehen zu sehen und räusperte sich:

"Nun Granger, ich glaube wir sollten anfangen sonst brauchen wir nicht nur die ganze Nacht sondern auch das gesamte Wochenende und glaub mir ich kann mir ein spaßigeren Zeitvertreib vorstellen. Also los beweg deinen Arsch in die Zutatenkammer." Draco hatte sich im letzten Augenblick noch gestoppt zu sagen 'deinen süßen Arsch'.

In Hermine stieg Wut auf. Würde sich dieser Junge denn niemals ändern? Wie konnte sie nur denken dass er sich geändert hatte? Was erlaubte er sich sie hier so herum zu kommandieren?

"Ach ja, glaub mir, ich kann mir auch einen besseren Abend vorstellen als einen mit dir zusammen."

Ein ungläubiges Lachen entkam Draco´s Kehle: "Ach ja? Zusammen mit deinen Büchern oder wie!"

"Ja, zum Beispiel. Deren Gesellschaft ist ganz sicher angenehmer als deine."

Draco setzte ein verletzten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Du verletzt mich _Hermine. _Lass mich dich eines besseren belehren."

Er kam langsam auf sie zu. Kam ihr immer näher. Etwas zu nah für Hermines Geschmack, aber sie war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen.Vielleicht war es auch etwas mehr als nur der Schock der ihr ihre Sinne raubte. Vielleicht waren es diese unergründlichen sturmgrauen Augen die ihren Blick fesselten.

Draco wusste selbst nicht genau warum er so nah auf sie zu kam. Es war nicht nur weil er sie ärgern wollte, ab einer bestimmten Nähe wollte er einfach nicht mehr stehen bleiben. Er wollte ihr nah sein. Er wollte ihre unglaublich weichen Lippen berühren und einmal mit seiner Hand eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht streichen. Einmal in diesen wundervollen schokoladenbraunen Augen etwas anderes als nur Abschätzung oder Wut sehen wenn sie ihn anblickte.

Mit einem letzten Schritt brachte Draco ihre Gesichter in einen Abstand von nur einigen Zentimetern.

Er spürte ihren warmen unkontrollierten Atem auf seinen Lippen und roch diesen verführerischen zarten Rosenduft der von ihr ausging. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr vor und jetzt versagte Hermines Atmung ganz. Sie schloß langsam die Augen und fühlte nur noch den regelmäßigen Atem von Draco auf ihrem Gesicht, spürte wie er immer näher kam doch plötzlich blieb er stehen beugte sich schnell zur Seite und flüsterte verschmilzt in ihr Ohr "Und konnte ich dich eines besseren belehren?"

Hermine öffnete schlagartig die Augen und der ganze Zauber des Momentes war weg, auf einen Schlag. Ihr Atem ging wieder normal ihr Herz schlug nur noch mit der halben Geschwindigkeit und in ihren Augen blitzte Wut auf.

Was erlaubte sich dieser Idiot eigentlich? Wusste er überhaupt was dieser Moment in ihr ausgelöst hatte? Das wollte sie ihm an den Kopf werfen doch sie stockte, das konnte sie unmöglich sagen. Er war Malfoy ihr Erzfeind und zu dem noch ein Verwandter. Sie durfte nicht einmal so fühlen. Stattdessen sagte sie nichts und ging in Richtung Zutatenkammer.

Draco hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Er hätte diese Situation nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Als Hermine ihre Augen schloß wurde ihm bewusst dass es nicht richtig war was er hier tat und er sah die einzige Möglichkeit diesen Moment abzubrechen in dem er sie verletzte. Schnell hatte er seine Gefühle wieder in Griff. Er wusste es würde ihm nie vergönnt sein ihre zarten Lippen zu berühren, mit seiner Hand durch ihre Locken zu fahren, ihren Rosenduft einmal eine ganze Nacht einzuatmen und in ihren Augen so etwas wie Zuneigung für ihn zuempfinden. Langsam folgte er Hermine in die Zutatenkammer und half ihr stillschweigend dabei die Zutaten zu sortieren.

Hermine brannte vor Wut. Bei jeder Zutat die sie in der Hand hielt fielen ihr mindestens 5 Tränke ein mit den man Draco umbringen könnte.

'Oh, Drachenblut. Daraus könnte ich einen Lungen-Lähmungs-Trank brauen. Dann würde er qualvoll ersticken...'

So ging es die ganze Zeit bis Draco und Hermine nach der gleichen Flasche griffen.

"Nimm gefälligst deine dreckigen Pfoten von der Flasche ich hatte sie als erstes.", zischte Hermine wütend.

"Kann es sein dass du ärgerlich auf mich bist?", fragte Draco kurz nachdem er unter den Todesblicken Hermines den Endschluss gefasst hatte die Flasche lieber loszulassen wenn er nicht eines qualvollen Todes sterben wollte.

'Hat er das gerade wirklich gefragt?',schoss es Hermine in dem Moment durch den Kopf als sich Draco genau das gleiche fragte, ob er das gerade wirklich gefragt hatte.

"Oh nein Mister Malfoy. Alles ist perfekt!", antwortete sie sarkastisch.

Nach 3 stillen Stunden, 564 weiteren Mordgedanken und gewissen Todesblicken waren sie endlich mit der Kammer fertig.

Hermine wollte gerade erleichtert diesen schrecklichen Abend überlebt zu haben den Klassenraum verlassen als sie Dracos Stimme hinter sich hörte:

"Du willst doch nicht schon gehen, oder? Hat unser Superhirn etwa den Trank vergessen den wir zusammenbrauen müssen? Ich werde den sicher nicht alleine fertigstellen."

"Nein den hab ich nicht vergessen.", natürlich hatte sie ihn vergessen aber lieber würde sie sterben als das ihm zu sagen.

"Und was für ein Trank soll das werden?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich das Superhirn hier oder was?", fragte Draco und machte es sich auf einen der Stühle bequem.

"Ich bin vielleicht gut aber Gedankenlesen kann ich deswegen noch lange nicht und schon gar nicht die von Snape. Also geh zu ihm und frag!"

Draco funkelte sie böse an."Wer denkst du bist du um mich hier rum zu kommandieren, du kleines dreckiges Schlammblut."

Hermine zuckte bei diesem Satz zusammen. Wusste er eigentlich was er mit diesem Wort bewirkte? Was sie dabei fühlte? Wahrscheinlich wusste er es. Er war nur zu kaltherzig als dass es ihn stören würde, da war Hermine sich sicher.

Doch wenn sie gewusst hätte wie falsch sie lag. Draco sah jedesmal diesen verletzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und jedesmal war es als würde ihm jemand ein Messer in sein Herz rammen und doch sagte er es immer wieder. Aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten sie _nicht _zu beleidigen sonst würde sie noch merken wie er fühlte oder irgendjemand anderes und das konnte er auf keinen Fall riskieren.

"Ich werde sicher nicht in Snapes Büro gehen! Lieber verbringe ich die ganze Nacht hier und warte."

"Warten? Worauf? Das ich dich anfasse? Vergiss es ... Obwohl wenn du einmal ganz lieb fragst überlege ich es mir vielleicht noch einmal.", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

"Malfoy du widerliches kleines arrogantes Frettchen.", kochte Hermine vor Wut. "Nicht einmal wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Welt wärst würde ich dir erlauben mich anzufassen."

'Komm schon Hermine du weist genau, dass das nicht stimmt...', meldete sich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

"Achja, ich vergaß du bevorzugst, ja, Narbengesichter und rothaarige Wiesel."

"Lass Harry und Ron da raus, die haben rein gar nichts damit zu tun und außerdem...", doch Hermine stoppte noch - wie sie hoffte- schnell genug.

"...außerdem haben sie dich nie angefasst obwohl du förmlich danach gebettelt hast?", vollendete Draco den Satz.

"Ach, wie schön wäre es wenn du an der Scheiße die du von dir gibst ersticken würdest."

"Und wie schön wäre es wenn deine Haare nicht ein ganzes Vogelnest wären."

Das war jetzt endgültig genug, Hermine verließ bebend vor Zorn den Raum.

"Was deine Haare angeht bist du wohl sehr empfindlich,was?",schrie Draco ihr hinterher.

Hermine überhörte diese Bemerkung und klopfte an Snapes Arbeitszimmer.

Draco wurde langsam langweilig. Hermine war jetzt schon seit einer Viertelstunde weg. Konnte es denn so lange dauern sich einen Trank erklären zu lassen wenn man nicht Longbottom mit Nachnamen hieß?

Und endlich nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine kam mit einem Pergament auf dem die Zutaten standen herein.

"Ging das nicht schneller?", fragte Draco genervt.

"Nein!", antwortete Hermine bissig.

Das war auch das letzte Wort das sie mit ihm sprach. Leise arbeitete sie vor sich hin. Ihr war egal dass Draco gar nicht mithalf und sie sprang auch nicht auf seine Provokationen an, bis er es endlich aufgab.

Als sie mit dem Trank fertig war füllte sie ihn ab und brachte ihn zu Snape. Als sie wieder zurück im Klassenzimmer war um ihre Sachen zu holen saß Draco noch immer da. Er saß auf dem Stuhl mit geschlossenen Augen und schlief tief und fest.

Hermine lächelte leicht ohne es zu bemerken. Er sah so friedlich aus wie er da saß. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig und einige seiner platinblonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie ihn lächelnd ansah, doch plötzlich wurde seine Atmung unregelmäßig und seine Augen flackerten auf. Hermines Lächeln verschwand sofort und sie hoffte inständig das er es nicht gesehen hatte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden fragte er:

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Gleich 4.",antwortete sie und auch sie wand ihren Blick nicht von ihm.

"Dann sollten wir langsam gehen."

"Ja das sollten wir.", nickte Hermine leicht doch bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, genau so wenig wie Draco.

Stille trat wieder ein, eine friedliche Stille und Hermine lächelte Draco an.

Bevor sie sehen konnte dass Draco zurück lächelte drehte sie sich auch schon um und verschwand im dunklen Gang. Draco saß noch eine Weile auf seinem Stuhl und verarbeitete diesen Abend und den Beinahe-Kuss von vorhin.

"Es tut mir Leid, Hermine.", flüsterte er traurig und erhob sich um ins Bett zu gehen.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Frosch 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Als sie um 4 Uhr endlich in ihr Bett gefallen war, fiel sie in einem tiefen festen Schlaf, der jedoch nicht für lange hielt denn 2 1/2 Stunden später klingelte auch schon ihr Wecker und sie musste aufstehen wenn sie noch vor Lavender und Pavarti ins Badezimmer wollte. Hermine hatte es sich angewöhnt immer vor den beiden ins Bad zu gehen da die beiden so lange brauchten, dass wenn man noch nach ihnen ins Bad ging ganz sicher zu spät kam.

So schleppte sie sich an diesem Freitagmorgen unter die Dusche und hoffte während des Unterrichts nicht einzuschlafen.

Draco erging es auch nicht viel besser. Als er aufstand und es einigermaßen hingekriegt hatte nicht mehr wie ein bluthungriger Zombi auszusehen ging er in die Große Halle wo ihn ein munterer Blaise begrüßte.

"Wie kann man so früh so munter und gut gelaunt sein? Das ist ja widerwertig", begrüßte Draco ihn.

"Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!", antwortete Blaise und grinste ihn breit an.

"Halt die Klappe und gib mir einen Kaffee. Der Blutgehalt in meinem Koffein-Kreislauf ist eindeutig zu hoch."

Blaise schüttelte leicht den Kopf, aber übergab ihm wortlos die Kaffeekanne. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und guckte misstrauisch seinen besten Freund an.

"Sonst hälst du mir immer eine Predigt darüber dass so viel Kaffee nicht gut sei, ob ich sie hören will oder nicht und jetzt sagst du kein Wort. Das macht mir Angst. Also was ist los, Blaise?"

"Nichts, ich dachte nur du hattest gestern sicher einen schrecklichen Abend und..."

"Nacht", korrigierte Draco ihn.

"Was?"

"Ich hatte eine schreckliche Nacht. Wir saßen da noch bis 4 Uhr."

Jetzt war Blaise völlig verwirrt: "Wir? Wer war WIR?"

"Na, Granger und ich!", antwortete Draco leicht genervt.

Auf Blaises Gesicht breitete sich wieder ein breites Grinsen aus. Das Grinsen das Draco so an ihm hasste.

"WAS?", fragte Draco jetzt völlig entnervt.

"DU und Granger also. Naja dann war der Abend wohl doch nicht so schlimm."

"Soll das ein Scherz sein? Ich hätte sogar lieber mit dir nachgesessen als mit der.", antwortete

Draco und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee.

"Wow, das seh ich mal als Kompliment. Aber erzähl mal ist denn irgendwas _passiert_?"

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee, denn Blaises Frage hörte sich so an als ob er die Antwort schon kenne.

"Was soll denn schon passiert sein?", fragte Draco.

"Nunja, du und das Mädchen deiner Träume zusammmen...", doch weiter kam er nicht denn Draco unterbrach ihn mit einem Todesblick der selbst einem von Hermines die Stirn bieten konnte.

"Mädchen meiner Träume? MÄDCHEN MEINER TRÄUME?", fragte er wütend. "Du bist wirklich krank Blaise" Damit verließ er den Tisch und die Große Halle.

"Nein ich bin nicht krank. Ich kenn nur meinen besten Freund, Draco.", flüsterte er leise und aß weiter. Er wusste er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Draco würde sich schon wieder beruhigen so wie er es immer tat.

Als Hermine die Große Halle betrat saß Draco schon am Slytherintisch und sah so müde aus wie sie sich fühlte. Das hob sofort ihre Laune und sie ging gut gelaunt zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich neben Ginny und Pablo.

"Morgen, ihr beiden.", begrüßte sie die beiden.

"Morgen.", antworteten beide, aber waren danach auch schon wieder in einem Gespräch vertieft.

Hermines Laune sank wieder, die beiden taten so als ob sie gar nicht da wäre. Hermine beeilte sich mit dem Frühstück und stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf um zu gehen. Sie war schon draußen auf dem Gang, als sie Ginnys Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Hey, Hermine, warte mal."

Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Ginny kam auf sie zu gelaufen und hakte sich bei ihr unter und meinte breit grinsend: "Du wolltest doch gestern was mit mir bereden. Also was ist los?"

"Nichts", log Hermine.

"Hermine hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt das du eine schlechte Lügnerin bist?", meinte Ginny nach einem kurzen Moment und schaute ihre Freundin sie ernst an.

"Das haben Ron und Harry auch immer gesagt. Ach, ich vermisse die beiden so sehr.", seufzte Hermine.

"Das kann ich gut verstehen, aber du hast doch mich."

"Aber du hast Pablo."

"Das heißt doch nicht dass ich keine Zeit mehr für dich habe."

"Und was war das eben beim Frühstück?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

"Oh, DAS... Es tut mir Leid. Wir hatte gestern einen kleinen Streit und haben eben alles ausdiskutiert."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Lippen. Also war sie doch nicht so alleine?

Ginny umarmte sie noch einmal und verabschiedete sich da sie dringend zum Unterricht musste.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken als sie jemand von hinten auf die Schulter fasste. Sie ließ vor Schreck einen spitzen Schrei los. Alle drehte sich zu ihr um und als Hermine sich umdrehte um zu sehen wer hinter ihr stand, sah sie ins Leere. Da war niemand. Hatte sie sich diese Hand nur eingebildet? So müde wie sie war, wäre das gar nicht mal so abwegig.

Als sie in der Klasse ankam saß Draco schon auf seinem Platz. Schnell setzte sie sich neben ihn da der Lehrer schon da war und sie wollte auf keinen Fall noch einmal Nachsitzen oder Punkte abgezogen bekommen.

"Schreist du eigentlich immer wenn dich jemand berührt?",fragte Draco sie plötzlich mitten in

der Stunde. Hermine guckte ihn verdutzt an. Erst wusste sie gar nicht was er meinte doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

"Du warst das.", flüsterte sie so leise wie möglich.

"Richtig geraten, Superhirn!"

"Was wolltest du von mir?"

"Mit dir reden."

"Und warum bist du dann verschwunden?"

"Dank deinem Schrei hatten wir die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler und was ich mit

dir bereden will ist nicht für die neugierigen Ohren der anderen gedacht."

"Aber dann hättest du doch hier mit mir sprechen können."

"Das mach ich doch gerade, oder etwa nicht?"

"Also was willst du von mir?", fragte sie nachdem sie sich entschieden hatte die letzte Bemerkung zu ignorieren.

"Ich hoffe du...",doch weiter kam er nicht.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger ich freue mich dass sie beide sich angefreundet haben, aber sie stören

meinen Unterricht deshalb möchte ich sie ermahnen endlich ruhig zu sein.",schallte der Professor sie.

"Ja, Professor.", antwortete Hermine und Draco nickten nur.

Draco schrieb noch "Heute um 20 Uhr auf dem Astronomieturm" auf ihren Notizzettel und nachdem sie nickte passten beide wieder auf den Unterricht auf.

Hermine war schon von Natur aus sehr neugierig aber jetzt platzte sie vor Neugier. Sie fragte sich was Draco von ihr wollte und konnte es kaum erwarten um 20 Uhr auf den Astronomieturm zu gehen. Sie schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr und es waren erst 5 Minuten vergangen seit dem sie das letzte mal daraufgeguckt hatte.

'Erst 20 nach 7.", dachte sie verbittet. Was sollte sie nur mit ihrer Zeit anfangen.

"Hermine Granger!", schrie eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums wütend.

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte in das wütende Gesicht ihrer rothaarigen Freundin die auf sie zustampfte.

"Warum erfahre ich von _Malfoy, _dass du nachsitzen musstest?", fragte sie und blieb vor ihr stehen.

"Du hast mit Malfoy geredet?"

"Reden kann man das nicht nennen. Ich meine du kennst ja das Frettchen, aber darum geht es nicht. Warum erfahre ich von _Malfoy _dass meine beste Freundin gestern bei Snape nachsitzen musste?"

"Oh,Ginny es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich dadurch verletzt habe, aber ich wollte es dir noch erzählen."

"Ach ja, und wann?"

"Setzt dich ich hol es nach, okay?"

Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich etwas auf und sie setzte sich. "Und wehe du lässt etwas aus."

Hermine schluckte. Hatte Ginny eine Vorahnung oder hatte Malfoy ihr etwas erzählt?

"Sag du mir erst was Malfoy dir erzählt hat.", verlangte Hermine.

"Ach, nicht viel nur das ich auf meine Freundin aufpassen soll damit sie nicht noch einmal bei Snape nachsitzen muss."

Hermine nickte und fing an damit dass sie abends von McGonagall auf den Gängen erwischt wurde und wie sie mit Malfoy bei Snape nachsitzen musste und sie erzählte ihr auch von dem Beinahe-Kuss. Hermine war froh das ganze jemanden erzählt zu haben sie fühlte sich gleich besser auch wenn sie Ginny nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, z.B. warum sie abends auf den Gängen war.

Ginny schaute ihre Freundin geschockt an. Nach einigen Momenten hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und fragte:

"Warum musste Malfoy eigentlich nachsitzen und das auch noch bei Snape? Der würde doch eher seine Oma verkaufen als einen Slytherin nachsitzen zu lassen, nicht das seine Oma ihm viel bedeuten würde..."

Hermine grübelte einen kurzen Moment nach dann meinte sie: "Ich hab keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein."

"Das heißt du hast ihn nicht gefragt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf:"Nein, und es interessiert mich eigentlich auch nicht. Außerdem erzähl ich dir hier gerade von einem Beinahe-Kuss mit dem Frettchen und du fragst warum er nachsitzen musste?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schulten, dann schaute sie ihre Freundin breit grinsend an:"Kann es sein das unser Frettchen gar kein Frettchen sondern ein Frosch ist?"

Hermine guckte sie verwirrt. "Was meinst du?"

"Naja du weist doch was man über Frösche sagt."

"Nein,was denn?",fragte Hermine und zu Ginnys Erstaunen schien sie es ernst zu meinen.

"Ich frag mich manchmal ob du auf den Kopf gefallen bist, Hermine.", lachte Ginny jetzt und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Freundin.

Hermine guckte Ginny angriffslustig an und drohte :"Du erzählst mir jetzt sofort was du meinst oder ich schreibe deinem Bruder einen Brief indem steht dass seine kleine unschuldige Schwester einen Freund hat."

Ginny verstummte sofort und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf:"Hab erbarmen. Pablo ist viel zu süß um zu sterben und außerdem ist seine kleine unschuldige Schwester gar nicht mehr so unschuldig wie er denkt.", zwinkerte sie und beide fingen an zu lachen.

Plötzlich fiel Hermines Blick auf die Uhr über dem Kamin es war schon 5 vor 8 und sie brauchte etwa 15 Minuten zum Astronomieturm und sie konnte sich vorstellen das Draco nicht zu der Sorte Menschen gehört die eine Verspätung einfach so entschuldigten.

"Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!", schrie Hermine auf und wollte verschwinden als Ginny sie festhielt.

"Wohin denn so schnell?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Ich muss zum Astronomieturm, Malfoy wollte sich da mit mir treffen und bevor du fragst ich hab keine Ahnung warum."

Damit verschwand sie auch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny grinste über Freundin und flüsterte:

"Er ist _definitiv _ein Frosch."

Draco schaute jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal in 3 Minuten auf seine Uhr. Es war jetzt 5 nach 8 und Hermine war noch immer nicht da. Er hasste es zu warten und dachte bis jetzt immer Granger wäre eine zuverlässige Person. Wie man sich täuschen konnte! Aber in den letzten Tagen hat er schon so einige Seiten an ihr gesehen von denen er gar nicht gedacht hätte dass sie da wären.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine Hermine -die völlig außer Atem war- stand in der Tür.

"Du bist", er guckte noch einmal auf seine Uhr."6 Minuten zu spät."

Hermine guckte ihn wütend an und holte kurz noch einmal Luft bevor sie meinte:

"Schön dass du die Uhr lesen kannst, Malfoy, ich weiß dass ist sicher ein Fortschritt für dich aber ich möchte wieder zurück also erzähl mir warum du so dringend mit mir reden wolltest damit ich wieder verschwinden kann."

"Ich mach es kurz: Ich will sie kennenlernen.",meinte Draco einfach.

Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an: "Du sollst es zwar kurz machen aber bitte werde etwas genauer damit auch ich es verstehe. Also wer ist _sie_?"

"Meine Großtante. Marissa Malfoy."

Hermine war jetzt noch verwirrter als vorher. Ihr schossen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden welche sie als erstes fragen sollte. Dann brachte sie endlich ein Wort heraus: "Warum?"

"Das ist meine Sache, Granger."

"Und warum kommst du dann damit zu mir?"

"Ich glaub nicht das meine Eltern gerne mit mir über sie reden würden. Wenn ich recht überlege glaub ich nicht mal dass sie von ihr wissen. Außerdem weist du wo sie wohnt. Du musst mir helfen und dieses Treffen arrangieren."

"Also ganz langsam. Erstens nenn mir einen guten Grund warum ich das tun sollte!"

"Weil du mir noch 2 Gefallen schuldest. Erinnerst du dich? Und das ist der erste Gefallen.", antwortete Draco ruhig.

Hermine wusste erst nicht was er meinte doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Die Sache mit ihrem Fuss als er sie zum Krankenflügel getragen hatte und dann die Sache mit ihrer Tasche die sie vergessen hatte und die er ihr dann gegeben hatte.

"Okay dann hätte ich da noch eine Frage. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich mein das ist unmöglich."

Draco guckte sie geschockt an."Ist sie etwa..also ist sie schon..._tot_?"

Hermine schüttelte kräftig den Kopf: "Nein,nein, nein! ... Nein!"

"Granger, ein Nein hätte gereicht.", lachte Draco."Aber wenn sie nicht tot ist. Warum ist es dann unmöglich?"

"Sie wohnt in einem Muggelviertel und ich glaube nicht das dein Daddy dich mal eben in ein Muggelviertel marschieren lässt. Außerdem wann sollte ich dieses Treffen arrangieren ? Wir dürfen Hogwarts nicht verlassen außer zu den Ferien und die sind erst wieder an Weihnachten und die willst du doch sicher mit deiner Familie verbringen und nicht mit mir."

"Weihnachten hat bei mir zu Hause keine Bedeutung. Ich kann sagen ich bin über die Ferien bei Freunden und außerdem bist du doch auch meine Familie...", am Ende war es nur noch Flüstern, aber Hermine hatte jedes Wort verstanden er hatte sie als Familie bezeichnet sie hätte nie gedacht so etwas einmal zu erleben und was sie noch mehr überraschte war das dieser Gedanke nicht völlig widerwertig für sie war. Hermine lächelte ihn an und nickte: "Da hast du wohl recht. Ich bin deine Familie."

Dieser Satz hatte eine schreckliche Wirkung auf Draco. Es war so als ob ihm die Realität mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte um ihn zu erinnern dass er keine Kontrolle hatte. Er wollte nicht dass sie ein Familienmitglied war, er wollte noch nicht einmal dass sie das aussprach und dann auch noch mit einem Lächeln.

'Stört sie dieser Gedanke etwa nicht? Ich mein ich war gestern doch nicht der einzige der einen Kuss wollte. Sie hat doch sogar die Augen geschlossen oder hatte sie die nur geschlossen damit alles schneller vorbei ging?'

Hermine guckte Draco besorgt an:"Malfoy geht es dir gut? Du siehst blass aus."

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich:"Das kann dir doch egal sein, Granger. Also tust du es jetzt oder nicht?"

Hermine nickte:"Ja, ich tu es."

Dann verließ Draco auch schon den Astronomieturm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Also ich hab bei dem letzten Kapitel vergessen meinen lieben reviewern zu danken tut mir unendlich leid also hol ich das hier jetzt auch mal kurz nach.

Also dankee und ganz liebe Grüße an: Berri, Tuniwell, Miss Mia, wikienchen, Pink Revenge, deadnocta, SweetNicky, dramine und Raphi

Kuchen verteil :D

Und ein ganz großes Stück gibts natürlich für meine liebe Betaleserin **aleksandramalfoy **die sich immer mit meinen Fehlern rumschlägt und auch zu diesem Kapitel den Titel beigefügt hat dankeeeeeeeee

Und noch eine Frage an meine Reviewer ich bin mir nciht ganz sicher ob man weiss was Ginny mit dem Frosch meinte, wäre nett wenn ihr in euren Reviews einbringt ob man das versteht... Danke schonmal im vorraus.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling._

_Ich trau mich ja kaum noch mich hier zu melden, so lange wie ich kein neues Chappie geliefert habe. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir nocheinmal verzeihen und ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei all meinen Reviewern und meiner wundervollen Betaleserin bedanken! heagdl_

**_"Es ist falsch"_**

"Ach verdammt!", zischte Hermine als Draco die Tür hinter sich schloß. Sie wollte ihn doch noch etwas fragen.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen öffnete sie die Tür und rannte die Treppe runter. Angestrengt versuchte sie in der Dunkelheit eine Gestalt ausfindig zu machen, jedoch lag alles so still und friedlich vor ihr wie es um diese Uhrzeit sein sollte.

"Verflucht.", flüsterte Hermine ärgerlich sich selber zu. Schnell lief sie den dunklen Gang, der zu den Kerkern führte, entlang. Plötzlich stolperte sie über etwas und spürte wie sich etwas in ihr Bein rammte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie wollte aufschreien als ihr aufeinmal jemand die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

"Willst du uns an Filch ausliefern oder was?", zischte Malfoy in ihr Ohr und zog sie in einen kleinen dunklen Raum.

Erst als er sich vergewissert hatte draußen keine Geräusche zu hören ließ er sie los. Sofort fiel Hermine zu Boden und ein leiser aber schmerzerfüllter Laut entkam ihrem Mund.

Besorgt schaute er zu ihr runter. "Lumos", flüsterte er und entzündete eine kleine Fackel an der Wand. Sofort viel sein Blick auf ihr Bein. Die Hose war aufgerissen und auf ihrem Schienbein klaffte eine große Wunde, in der noch etwas steckte. Draco konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, aber es sah aus wie ein Stock.

Jetzt sah er in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihre - vom Laufen - gerötete Wangen hinunter. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um keinen Laut zu machen.

Schnell wusste Draco was er tun musste. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so eine Wunde sah. Er kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte: "Du musst jetzt still halten, Hermine, egal wie sehr es weh tut. Okay?"

Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte in seine grauen Augen. Sie nickte leicht - zu keinem Wort fähig. Etwas lag in seinen Augen das sie dazu brachte ihm zu vertrauen, ihr sagte "Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.". Langsam beugte sich Draco über ihr Bein. Er wusste was gleich kommen würde, und dass es weh tun würde. Seine Hände zitterten leicht. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun.

Hermine schien diese Unsicherheit gemerkt zu haben, sie legte ihm eine Hand auf sein Knie und flüsterte:

"Ich vertraue dir, Draco."

Überrascht sah er ihr ins Gesicht. 'Wie kann mir dieses Mädchen in die Augen sehen und sagen das sie mir vertraut? Ich hab ihr doch die letzten 5 Jahre das Leben zur Hölle gemacht!'

Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu. Er schluckte leicht und nickte, dann wand er sich wieder ihrer Wunde zu. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann zog er den Stock (oder was es war) mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Bein.

Sie gab kein Laut von sich, aber ihre Hand die noch immer auf seinem Knie ruhte krallte sich für einen kurzen Moment in sein Knie. Schnell nahm er seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte einen Spruch. Hermine blickte verwundert auf ihre Wunde oder besser gesagt auf die Stelle auf der vor wenigen Momenten noch eine Wunde klaffte. Es schmerzte noch, aber nicht mehr so stark wie vor einigen Sekunden. Hermine strahlte ihren Helfer an.

"Danke!", flüsterte sie.

Und zum ersten Mal sah Hermine wie sich ein ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Bitteschön.", antwortete er ihr leise.

Dann herrschte eine friedliche Stille. Die beiden schauten sich in die Augen. Draco sah in Hermines Augen zum ersten Mal, wenn sie ihn anblickte, so etwas wie Zuneigung. Sie strahlten eine wohlige Wärme aus, die ihm direkt unter die Haut fuhr und ihr süßer Mund war zu einem Lächeln gebogen.

Gleichzeitig bemerkten Hermine und Draco, dass Hermines Hand noch auf seinem Knie ruhte. Hermine wollte sie gerade weg ziehen, jedoch war Draco schneller und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie zog sie nicht weg und Draco hob sie langsam an seine Wange.

Ihre Hand verweilte kurz auf seiner Wange, dann strich sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Nase und dann über seine weichen, warmen Lippen. Doch plötzlich als hätte sie sich verbrannt zog sie ihre Hand weg und wand auch ihren Blick von ihm.

Draco schaute sie enttäuscht an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf 'Nein! Warum tut sie mir das jetzt an?', dachte er bei sich und griff nach ihrem Kinn. Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor, wieder kam ihm dieser berauschende Rosenduft entgegen und wieder spürte er wie sie unkontrolliert atmete. Als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen explodierte ein Feuerwerk in Hermines Bauch. Er zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und als er sich nach Stunden - wie es den beiden vorkam - von ihr löste schaute sie ihn enttäuscht an.

Er grinste leicht als er ihre enttäuschten Augen sah, schüttelte dann aber entschieden den Kopf.

"Es ist falsch und du weist es.", meinte Draco dann.

Hermine nickte. Ja, sie wusste es, aber doch konnte sie nicht anders als anfangen zu weinen als Draco aus dem Raum verschwand.

Ginny wartete zeimlich lange bis Hermine endlich von ihrem Treffen mit Draco zurück kam.

Als sich endlich das Portal öffnete und Hermine in den - bis auf Ginny - leeren Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat wurde sie auch gleich mit Fragen bombardiert.

"Und was wollte er? Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Komm scho ...", doch plötzlich stockte sie als sie sah das Hermines Augen rot vom Weinen waren. Sie stürzte zu ihrer Freundin, die vor dem Kamin auf die Knie fiel und wieder fürchterlich zu weinen begann, und umarmte sie fest ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

"Er... hat mich geküsst.", flüsterte Hermine plötzlich.

"Aber das ist doch wundervoll, oder nicht?"

"Nein! Nein! Das ist ganz und gar nicht wundervoll. Es ist falsch!"

"Hermine, was soll daran falsch sein? Du liebst ihn doch!", meinte Ginny entschieden.

"Es ist falsch", meinte Hermine noch ein paar mal und verfiel dann wieder in ein Schluchzen. Sie verbrachte die ganze Nacht in den Armen ihrer Freundin und weinte bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Als Draco den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum betrat war er froh dort niemanden zu sehen. Er hatte absolut keine Lust jetzt mit irgendjemanden zu reden. Aber interessiert sich irgendwer dafür was Draco wollte? Nein (/AN vorallem ich nicht) ! Das musste auch er feststellen als er plötzlich Blaise Stimme hörte, die aus dem Sessel vorm Kamin kam.

"Wo warst du so lange?"

"Weg!", meinte Draco kurzangebunden und ließ sich gegenüber von Blaise nieder.

"Und wo genau?"

"Was geht dich das an?"

"Draco, ich bin dein Freund und wenn ich hinzufügen darf dein einziger Freund mit einem IQ der höher ist als 10. Also gibt es irgendetwas was du mir sagen willst?", fragte Blaise besorgt. Er sah, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte und reden half meistens.

"Nein.", meinte Draco aber nur.

"Okay." sagte Blaise resigniert, innerlich jedoch grinste er und zählte langsam bis 3. '1...2...**3**'

Wie auf Komando hörte man Draco "Ich bin so ein Idiot", sagen. Blaise kannte seinen Freund eben besser als er sich selber.

"Schön, dass du das endlich begreifst. Aber was bringt dich zu dieser Erkenntnis?"

Wütend starrte Draco sein Gegenüber an. "Hast du nicht gerade gesagt du bist mein Freund?"

"Ja, und eine Aufgabe von Freunden ist es brutal ehrlich zu sein.", grinste Blaise wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und fragte noch einmal: "Gibt es etwas das du mir erzählen willst?"

"Ich hab Granger geküsst.", sagte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Aber das ist doch gut, schließlich stehst du auf sie!"

Wütend blickte Draco auf, sagte nur noch:"Es ist falsch.", und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal.

Zurück ließ er einen verwirrten Blaise. Bevor Blaise ins Bett ging entschloss er sich seinem Freund zu helfen.

Ginny wollte gerade in die Große Halle zum Frühstück als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hört:

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley warte doch!"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich erstaunt um, als sie sah zu wem die Stimme gehörte war sie noch erstaunter.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Zabini?", zischte sie als er sich ihr langsam nährte.

"Du könntest etwas netter sein, das könntest du tun!", antwortete er, etwas überrascht von ihrer groben Art. Wahrscheinlich das Weasley-Temperament. Wie der Bruder so die Schwester. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Blaise grinsen.

"Was gibt es denn so zu grinsen?", fragte Ginny ärgerlich. Sie hatte so ihre Erfahrungen mit Slytherins gemacht und ein Grinsen war kein gutes Zeichen.

"Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, dass wir hier doch nur unsere Zeit verschwenden, wie wärs wenn wir uns ein leeren Raum suchen würden?!", zwinkerte er ihr zu und sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur dreckiger.

Ginnys Kehle entkam ein entrüsteter Laut und sie drehte sich zum Gehen um. So etwas musste sie sich wirklich nicht bieten lassen.

"Hey, Weasley jetzt sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt."

Ginny ignorierte diese Bemerkung und ging weiter den Gang entlang, der vollkommen leer war, da die meisten noch schliefen.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", rief er ihr hinterher. Doch wieder reagierte sie nicht und ging weiter.

"Es geht um Draco..." Bei dem Namen blieb sie stehen, wandte Blaise aber immer noch den Rücken zu.

"...und Hermine.", Blaise benutzte absichtlich ihren Vornamen und es verfehlte seine Wirkung auch nicht, denn kaum hatte er den Namen ausgesprochen drehte Ginny sich zu ihm.

"Ich könnte dir ja 5 Minuten meiner kostbaren Zeit schenken.", meinte Ginny schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause.

"Wie großzügig von dir."

"Ja ja ich weiß. Also was wolltest du mir so wichtiges mitteilen?"

"Könnten wir nicht woanders hingehen. Was ich dir zu sagen habe ist nicht dafür gedacht, dass morgen ganz Hogwarts darüber spricht."

Ginny nickte verständnisvoll und ging in ein leeren Klassenzimmer. Blaise folgte ihr und schloss die Tür.

"Jetzt sind wir ja doch in einem leerem Raum."

"Bild dir ja nichts darauf ein. Hier geht es um meine beste Freundin, also was wolltest du sagen?"

"Sein wir doch ehrlich, Draco ist in Granger verliebt..."

"... und Hermine in Malfoy!", beendete Ginny den Satz.

"Nur sind sie zu blöd oder zu blind das zu sehen, also müssen _wir, _als ihre besten Freunde, daran."

"Wow, ein Slytherin sorgt sich um sein Freund. Ich hätte nie gedacht das es so etwas gibt.", meinte Ginny verwundert.

"Es gibt vieles was du von uns Slytherins nicht weißt.", antwortete Blaise.

'Anscheinend', dachte Ginny bei sich. "Also, wir brauchen einen Plan um ihnen die Augen zu öffnen. Woran hast du gedacht?", fragte Ginny.

"Kommt dir der Satz 'es ist falsch', bekannt vor?"

Ginny nickte:"Das ist genau der Satz den Hermine gestern gesagt hat. Aber ich versteh nicht ganz was sie damit meint."

"Ich auch nicht, deswegen werden wir heute mit den beiden reden und ihnen klar machen das nichts daran falsch ist. Das einzig Falsche ist, dass sie sich selber unglücklich machen."

Ginny guckte Blaise erstaunt an, er überraschte sie jetzt in einer Minute schon zum zweiten mal.

"Heute hat das Hogsmeadewochende begonnen ich werde mit Draco in die Drei Besen gehen und dort mit ihm reden. Morgen treffen wir uns dann wieder hier, okay?"

Ginny nickte. Blaise stand auf, aber verließ das Zimmer nicht ohne Ginny noch einmal zuzuwinkern und zu sagen:

" Vielleicht kriegst du morgen dann sogar einen Kuss von mir."

'Typisch Slytherin.', dachte Ginny ,beinahe erleichtert, und verließ dann auch das Zimmer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gespräche unter Freunden**_

Hermines Tag begann höchst merkwürdig. Als sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstück war, kam ein gut gelaunter Blaise an ihr vorbei, der ihr fröhlich zuzwinkerte, als wüsste er etwas, dass sie nicht wusste.

'Ob Dra...ähm... Malfoy ihm etwas erzählt hatte?', überlegte sie gerade, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihr ihren Namen rief.

Sie drehte sich um und sah eine breitgrinsende Ginny auf sich zu laufen. Auch sie guckte Hermine auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise an.

"Und was hast du heute vor?", fragte Ginny Hermine sofort, als sie bei ihr ankam.

"Ich werd ein bisschen lernen, um mich abzulenken."

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Ginny entsetzt.

"Doch, eigentlich schon."

"Auf keinen Fall! Du wirst heute mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen! Keine Widerrede!", sagte Ginny bestimmend und zog sie mit sich in die Große Halle.

"Ach Ginny, ich weiß nicht.", meinte Hermine unsicher, die nach der gestrigen Nacht lieber ihren Kopf in Büchern versteckt hätte, als mit ihrer Freundin auszugehen.

"Ach, komm schon Hermine. Das wird ganz sicher toll und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, gehen wir sofort zurück ins Schloß. Die Bücher laufen dir schon nicht weg." Als Ginny dann auch noch ihren Hundeblick aufsetzte konnte Hermine nicht anders als sich geschlagen zu geben.

"Okay, einverstanden."

Ginny wollte eigentlich noch fragen wie es Hermine ging, aber sie hatte in ihren Augen gesehen, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht darüber sprechen wollte und deshalb machte sie sich lieber über ihr Essen her.

"Mensch Blaise, wie kann ein Mann nur so lange brauchen?", fragte Draco sich genervt und schaute auf seine Uhr. Blaise und er wollten schon seit 20 Minuten auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade sein als Blaise ´nun mal ganz kurz' im Bad verschwand. Draco schnaufte ärgerlich, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Blaise meinte es würde nur fünf Minuten dauern.

Von wegen fünf Minuten! Nichts dauerte bei diesem Typen fünf Minuten.

Plötzlich fing Draco an zu grinsen. Im zweiten Schuljahr war er einmal mit Pansy aus gewesen und die sie war auch 'nur mal ganz kurz' im Bad verschwunden. (Wenn Blaise wüsste, dass Draco ihn gerade mit Pansy verglich, dann könnte er schon mal sein letztes Gebet sprechen.)

Aber Draco verging schnell das Grinsen, als er sich daran erinnerte wie der Abend mit Pansy weiter verlaufen war. Es war einfach grauenhaft und Draco schwor sich nie wieder mit einer wie Pansy aus zugehen. Hermine war ganz anders als Pansy. Plötzlich stockte er. Wie war er jetzt auf Hermine gekommen? Konnte sie ihn noch nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken in Ruhe lassen?

"Okay, da bin ich. Auf geht's!", kam ein grinsender Blaise aus dem Bad.

"Endlich!", stöhnte Draco und erhob sich aus dem Sessel, in dem er gesessen hatte. Blaise und er waren noch nicht einmal aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen als Blaise stehen blieb, in den Jungenschlafsaal lief und Draco zu rief: "Ich muss nur mal kurz was machen. Es dauert nur fünf Minuten. Wenns hoch kommt!"

Ärgerlich und auch etwas ungläubig starrte Draco seinem Freund hinterher. 'Na super!', dachte er und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

Die Drei Besen waren, wie an jedem Wochenende an dem, die Hogwartsschüler, in die Stadt runter kamen, überfüllt.

Rosmerta liebte diese Wochenenden. Zwar hatte sie kaum Zeit eine Verschnaufpause zu machen, aber die Schüler brachten immer soviel Leben und gute Laune mit, dass sie sich davon anstecken ließ und sich an ihre eigene Schulzeit erinnerte. Sie seufzte sehnsüchtig, als wieder jemand nach ihr rief.

"Also, was kann ich den Ladies bringen?", fragte sie die beiden Mädchen die gerade reingekommen waren und sich einer der letzten Tische ergattert hatten.

"Zwei Butterbier, Rosmerta.", antwortete das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren.

"Und, bist du froh, dass du doch mitgekommen bist, Hermine?", fragte dieses Mädchen ihre Freundin als Rosmerta verschwand.

"Ja, bin ich. Danke Ginny!", antwortete Hermine ihrer Freundin und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

"Dieser Tag war einfach wundervoll. Ich glaube, ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so amüsiert."

"Dann müssen wir das unbedingt wiederholen.", lachte Ginny "Aber dann, keine Bücherläden."

Hermine musste lachen bei dem Gesicht das Ginny dabei machte.

"Oh, da kommen unsere Butterbiere.", freute sich Ginny, die jetzt gut etwas zu trinken gebrauchen konnte, schließlich musste sie Hermine noch auf den gestrigen Tag ansprechen, dabei schien Hermine das ganze gerade gut verdrängt zu haben.

"Ach, Hermine...", fing Ginny, nach dem ersten Schluck, an.

"Ja?"

"Was war gestern eigentlich los?",fragte Ginny und sie bereute es sofort. Hermine hatte den ganzen Tag so ein Glänzen in den Augen gehabt das jetzt schlagartig verschwand, genau wie ihr Lächeln. 'Ach, scheiß doch auf Blaises 'Plan'! Der hat doch keine Ahnung!', dachte Ginny ärgerlich, aber sagte schließlich: "Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst."

"Doch, doch. Ich glaub, du hast es verdient, es zu erfahren.", meinte Hermine langsam.

"Toll gemacht, Blaise!", fuhr Draco Blaise an, als sie in die Drei Besen eintraten und sahen, dass der Pub völlig überfüllt war und es kein freien Platz gab.

"Was hab _ich _denn getan?"

"Wenn du in Hogwarts nicht so lange gebraucht hättest, wären wir früher hier gewesen und hätten noch einen Platz abbekommen."

"Nein, mein _Freund_, wenn du im Bücherladen nicht so lange gebraucht hättest, wären wir hier früher gewesen.", konterte Blaise.

"Und beschwär dich nicht, da wird gerade ein Tisch frei.", sagte Blaise und zeigte auf einen Tisch in der Ecke von dem gerade zwei Huffelpuff-Mädchen aufstanden.

"Spinnst du? Ich setz mich doch nicht an einen Tisch an dem Huffelpuffs gesessen haben."

Aber Blaise ließ sich von den Worten seines Freundes nicht beeindrucken und ließ sich an den freien Tisch nieder.

Draco schnaufte ärgerlich und setzte sich zu ihm.

Nachdem Blaise zwei Feuerwisky bestellt hatte, atmete er einmal tief durch und fragte seinen Freund:

"Was ist da eigentlich los, zwischen Granger und dir?"

Draco atmete tief durch und fing ganz am Anfang an: wie er und Hermine sich in der Bibliothek über dem Weg gelaufen sind, über den Anhänger, über die Geschichte, die Hermine ihm erzählt hatte und nach der er und Hermine verwand waren, dem beinahe Kuss beim Nachsitzen, seiner verrückten Bitte auf dem Astronomieturm und dem Unfall von Hermine, der schließlich mit einem Kuss und den Worten "es ist falsch" seinerseits endeten.

Während, der ganzen Ausführung, war Blaise ruhig geblieben und Draco wartete jetzt gespannt auf Blaises Reaktion. Er wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte aber sicher nicht das was kam, denn Blaise sagte nur: "Aha."

"Wir spielen nächste Woche gegen Gryffindor glaubst du, jetzt wo Potter weg ist, wirst du den Schnatz bekommen?"

Draco zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und schaute seinen Freund verwundert an.

"Ich weiß, wir sind Jungs und sprechen nicht über unsere Gefühle und sowas, aber was war das denn für ein Themenwechsel? Es ist ja nicht einmal so, dass ich dir die Geschichte einfach so erzählt habe. Du hast mich schließlich gefragt."

Blaise fing bei Dracos Reaktion an zu lachen, lehnte sich mit einem Grinsen über den Tisch und flüsterte: "Du willst eine andere Reaktion? Also gut. Was empfindest du für die kleine Granger?"

Draco schaute seinen Freund misstrauisch an und sagte dann langsam: "Wer ist denn der neue Sucher von Gryffindor? Wenn es die Weaslette ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass Slytherin gewinnt."

Blaise lehnte sich zurück und fing wieder an zu lachen. Er hatte zwar nicht erreicht, dass Draco ihm sagte, was er für die kleine Granger empfand, aber er wusste genau über wen sein Freund jetzt nachdachte und diese Person saß gerade in der anderen Ecke vom Pub und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion ihrer Freundin. Doch ihre Freundin blieb stumm.

"Mensch Ginny, sag doch was!", bat Hermine nach einer Weile verzweifelt.

"Ähm, hast du was gesagt?", fragte Ginny gespielt verwirrt. "Du musst mir verzeihen, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Ich hab gerade über die Namen von Dracos und deinen Kindern nachgedacht. Welcher Name gefällt dir besser Aleksa oder Maria?", fragte Ginny und hatte versucht ernst zu bleiben, doch am Ende konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten, und war in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Ginny!", schrie Hermine ärgerlich.

"Doch ist es.", japste Ginny, die gerade eine Atempause vom Lachen eingelegt hatte.

Hermine wollte gerade wütend aufstehen als Ginny sie am Arm festhielt und zu sich zog. "Hermine, du musst mir glauben, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern nur ist es offensichtlich, dass du und Draco wie geschaffen für einander seid. Okay, er ist zwar ein riesen Arschloch, aber es gibt doch Momente in denen er furchtbar nett zu dir ist, oder nicht?", redete Ginny auf ihre Freundin ein.

Hermine schämte sich auf einmal so überreagiert zu haben und grinste: "Aleksa!"

Ginny nickte nur und sagte: "Ich auch!"

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Es war schon spät geworden.

_Er spürte, wie ihm der kalte Herbstwind ins Gesicht schlug und Blut seine Stirn herunterlief._

_Doch viel mehr verwirrte ihn das Mädchen, das in seinen Armen schlief. Sie war vielleicht 2 Jahre alt oder noch jünger._

_Sie hatte blonde, wild gelockte Haare, eine Stupsnase, die ihn stark an jemanden erinnerte und eine so helle Haut wie seine eigene._

_Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch und sah auf. Der Wind wehte durch die kahlen Bäume und durchfuhr die roten Blätter, die auf dem Boden lagen, und dann fiel ihm noch etwas auf, überall standen Grabssteine. Er war auf einem Friedhof und der Friedhof kam ihm so bekannt vor, nur woher? Als er so überlegte viel sein Blick auf den Grabstein, der vor ihm Stand: _

_Hermine Malfoy _

_geboren am 20.03.1989 gestorben am 23.12.2008_

_Unsere treue Freundin ging von uns, doch wird sie ewig_

_in unseren Herzen als Heldin weiter leben._

_Wir vermissen dich, Hermine!_

_Er fühlte auf einmal wie das Baby in seinen Armen aufwachte und anfing zu schreien. Beruhigend flüsterte er ihr, mit einer Stimme, die ihm so fremd aber doch seine eigene war, zu: "Wir gehen jetzt zu Mama. Also weine nicht mehr, Aleksa!"_ _Er griff in seine Tasche, holte seinen Zauberstab raus und richtete ihn auf sein Kind..._

Draco wachte verwirrt aus seinem Traum auf. Wieso träumte er so ein Mist? Was sollte das? Und überhaupt 'Aleksa', der Name war einfach schrecklich niemals würde er sein Kind so nennen.


End file.
